Frozen Sorrows
by SarentoKensei
Summary: Ivan is a vampire with two servants at his command; Eduard and Raivis, who are not exactly pleased with their lifestyle. One day, Ivan sees a brunette chatting with a blonde and decides to make him his. T for violence and language.
1. Chapter 1

**Herro~! I probably shouldn't be writing this and updating my other fic but I don't want to at the moment! Neeky-chan gave me a great idea and I get to play with vampires!**

**So this is sort of a AU and I only use human names**

**Raivis-Latvia**

**Eduard-Estonia**

**Toris-Lithuania**

**Ivan-Russia**

**Okay, these vampires are not based off of ANY book, movie, comic, game, etc. This is what I believe about vampires, and I won't follow any cheesy novel.**

**Short authors note looks long.**

**I hope you enjoy~!**

The wind howled, it was always cold here.

Where is here?

Simply none of your concern.

Ivan giggled as his feet made a soft crunchy sound with each step into the snow. He was heading back to his warm home, where his two servants will be waiting there to, well, serve him!

The two, Eduard and Raivis, were more than just servants though. They were family!

Family that he created of course.

Eduard was such a nice young man when he was alive, only the age of seventeen when he got into some...trouble with the Italian Mafia back in 1883. They beat the poor boy to near death. So Ivan loaded the dying boy into his carriage, and told him that he would save him, if the boy swore his eternal servitude to Ivan. The boy, now seeing death stand before him, accepted. He obviously feared death.

Raivis, the poor boy's parents were murdered by Ivan when he became a little to...feisty with his meal back in 1946. Raivis saw all this, and tried to run to get help. HA! Like any _human_ could stop a man such as Ivan himself. He grabbed the boys neck, and told him how easy it would be snap it and kill him like he did the child's parents. The boy began sobbing by now, crying how he didn't want to die. Ivan knew this was a bit much for a fifteen year old. But it had to be done. He couldn't allow him to tell the world about Ivan's special little...gift. He asked the boy one more time if he really didn't want Ivan to kill him. The boy nodded franticly. Ivan asked one last question, if he swore eternal servitude to him. Raivis gave a questioning look before Russia repeated himself, and threatened to kill him. Raivis nodded, but slower this time. His tears were slowly stopping. Russia nodded and grinned, digging his sharp canines into the boys pale neck.

Ivan brushed his pale ash blonde hair behind his ear. The two didn't like him that much. While Eduard respected him for saving his life, Raivis hated Ivan with a near passion for killing his parents, and himself. Eduard informed Ivan that Raivis was once planning to kill Ivan. Ivan waited till Raivis attempted to do so, once he did, Russia demonstrated his skill with a whip to Raivis. Raivis won't even look at Ivan now, and that makes Ivan feel terrible.

But he had to show Raivis his place in the household.

Ivan tightened his scarf around his neck, it held bite marks that would never heal, and he was quite self conscious about it. Almost home, he had to walk through a small town until he reached his isolated home in the woods.

Ivan stared up at the sky, the sun blocked by dark clouds. He could stand in the sun, but he would get a horrible sunburn, it wasn't worth it.

That's when Ivan saw him.

A brunette man stood there, bundled up and talking to a blonde man. The two seemed to enjoy each other's company because the blonde was ranting about something that was hard for Ivan to make out due to the wind blowing in his ears. The brunette was just nodding, listening to every word but not really caring. Not that the blonde would of shut up even if the brunette told him to.

Ivan walked up to the two, the blonde immediately falling silent. He was obviously shy.

Ivan smiled at the brunette. How wonderful would it be if the brunette worked for him! Ivan imagined fantasy's of such a thing. From the defensive position the brunette made, he obviously cared for the blonde.

"You there," Ivan stated, motioning to the brunette "How would you like to work for me"

The blonde made a disgusted face

"Ew, a Russian." The blonde said, he sounded Polish.

"Felix! Be nice!" the brunette glared at Felix.

"Well, uber creepy Russian bro-ski. Like, go away and leave us alone." Felix almost talked like a girl. Almost.

Ivan cocked his head to the right. Then he gave the two a sadistic grin.

He then grabbed Felix's head, and twisted his neck in such a way that with one twitch of Ivan's hand and Felix would be no more. The brunette took a step back, clearly terrified from his friend.

"Let him go!" The brunette cried.

Ivan smiled, stroking Felix's pale, nice neck. It looked so delicious that Ivan just wanted to sink his fangs into it.

But he would get all the blood he needed so enough.

"On one condition." Ivan said sweetly.

The brunettes face looked pathetic.

"W-what condition..?" The brunette's voice stuttered.

"Swear eternal servitude to me."

"What?" The brunette looked terrified for himself now.

Ivan twisted Felix's neck just a tad harder, making the blonde cry in pain.

"F-fine. I'll do it! Just let Felix go!" The brunette cried.

Ivan smiled, then giggled. He grabbed Felix's shoulder and watched the blonde collapse to the ground.

"What did you do?" The brunette ran over to his passed out friend.

"He is just asleep." Ivan began to walk away.

"Asleep? He'll freeze to death" The brunette slowly stood, somewhat confused on what to do.

"He'll be asleep for exactly six minutes, he would still have thirty-nine minutes before he froze to death." Ivan looked back at the sleeping blonde, then turned back around.

"A-are you sure?"

"I would never doubt my knowledge on death or freezing to death, or snow. I am absolutely positive."

The brunette sat there, staring at his friend. Ivan's patience was wearing thin.

"Come, we are leaving." Ivan began to walk away.

"Leaving?"

Ivan turned around, making sure his fangs were showing.

"You belong to me now, boy. You just swore eternal servitude to a _vampire_."

The man's eyes widened. His mouth dropped open, and looked like he was about to stutter if he said anything.

"Now, come." Ivan commanded, curious how well he obeyed. The boy gave a slight nod, and walked towards Ivan. Ivan stroked the brunettes neck, longing for the delicious substance that flowed beneath. The brunette was shaking very hard now, not knowing what would happen to him next.

"What is your name, boy?" Ivan had no clue why he called him 'boy', he was probably nineteen or twenty.

"Toris..." He said quietly.

"Well Toris, I am now your master. And you will obey me. There are two others, Eduard and Raivis. You will like them, I believe." Ivan said, while walking to his home.

"Are they,...human?" Toris was obviously uncomfortable with the subject.

Ivan looked back at Toris, but kept walking.

"Why should that matter?" Ivan grinned "They are not human, and soon neither will you."

Toris let out a small gasp.

"Excuse me?" Toris sounded quite upset.

"I can't let you stay human, you'll just get old and die." Ivan said, almost casually.

"But-"

"But what?" Ivan's purple eyes stared into Toris' blue ones. Toris fell silent.

"We are here, Toris." Ivan walked past the iron gate, but Toris just stared. The house-no, mansion was huge! Incredibly elaborate and with beautiful yellows and browns.

"Hurry up before I lose my nonexistent patience." Ivan sighed, making Toris jump up and nod. He followed behind Ivan, upon reaching the massive door, Toris' mind was racing. He was truly terrified about now. When they reached the door, Ivan stared back at Toris, curious of what he would do. Toris seemed to get an idea that he was supposed to do something, and opened the door for Ivan. Ivan looked at Toris and smiled.

He knew Toris had a barrel full of questions, most probably on what would happen to him. Ivan hoped Toris would enjoy being a vampire. Toris' skin would be that nice pale colour, and when Toris wished to feed, he would look like a real vampire. Ivan was truly excited, having a new servant was always fun.

"Sir, you're home. Would you- oh, you brought your own dinner, I see." Eduard greeted Ivan. Toris began shaking again.

"I want you to be quiet, Eduard. I don't want you to scare are...newest addition to our family." Ivan glared at the boy. Toris cocked his head.

"Kas sa oled eestlane?" Toris said, sounding off.

Eduard's eyes lit up.

"Jah, ma olen." Eduard responded back, much more fluent then Toris.

"Um..?" Ivan questioned, not understanding a word.

"Um, I'm sorry sir, it's my native language."

"Native language? You're not Russian?" Ivan asked, somewhat shocked.

"Er, no sir. I'm Estonian."

"Is he Estonian?" Ivan asked, pointing to Toris.

"Um, I don't believe so, sir. He had a small accent when he spoke."

"Then what is he then?" Ivan asked, quite curious.

"If you would please sir, I haven't done this in a while, I wish to do it once more. Millised on teie etniline päritolu?" Eduard asked.

"Olen leedu. Kui tohib, siis mis on kapteni nimi?"

"Ivan"

"huh?" Ivan said, hearing his name.

"He is Lithaunian." Eduard replied to Ivan.

"Sounded more then that."

"He asked your name too."

"I didn't tell him?"

"It would seem you didn't."

"Well, whoopsie. heheh." Ivan chuckled, before growing serious. "Eduard, where is Raivis?"

"Raivis seems to still be plotting his revenge against you, but finally seems to be getting the idea after sixty-six years that you cannot die, and neither can he." Eduard reported, smiling as Toris' eyes lit up with shock at the age.

"Sir, if I may so bravly ask, what is the boy doing here?" Eduard swallowed hard.

"Hmm? Oh yes! Toris here is my new servant, and since I don't trust Raivis, I want you to teach him how to be a vampire's servant." Ivan gleefully said, Toris shuddering at the word servant.

"As you wish. Are you not going to turn him?" Eduard asked.

"I want him to grow accomidated to his new lifestyle before his new life." Ivan simply stated, before turning and walking away. Toris looked absolutly misreble, as it was probably sinking in that this was really happening to him, and it was not some absurd dream.

"Well then, Toris, lets get you started." Eduard stated, staring at the frozen man.

"C'mon, you have to get moving. You don't want Ivan to get angry. Don't worry, I promise I won't bite" Eduard joked. Proably the wrong choice of words though, seeing how Toris' breathing became heavy and Eduard could hear his heart pound harder. "I'm sorry, that wasn't funny. But you do have to get moving." Eduard looked at Toris, who didn't move. Eduard sighed as he grabbed Toris' hand tightly, causing him to cry from the pain, and begain to pull him along.

After showing him all the daily chores, cooking (which didn't exactly seem necissary to Eduard at all, but Ivan liked it for some reason.), dusting, sweeping, moping, a massive list. Eduard offered to show where they would get the blood, but Toris just shook his head. He really didn't want to see that.

Finally, Eduard showed them their room. Toris breathed a huge sigh of relief, as he expeced coffins in the room. There was a bed, but only one bed. Toris gave Eduard a questioning look.

"Ivan does not wish to give us a life of luxery, we will share a bed, including Raivis, if I can find him." Eduard glanced around the small room, possibly wondering if Raivis is in there.

"I thought vampires didn't sleep." Toris said, seeming somewhat confused. Eduard flinched at the word vampire.

"We don't need as much sleep as humans. I shall leave you to rest, I really must find Raivis." Eduard said, leaving the room.

"Good night Toris." Eduard said as he shut the door.

Toris felt uncomfertable in the room, but forced himself to climb onto the bed. He leaned against the wall, sitting there for just a few moments. He folding his legs into himself, wrapping his arms around his legs. Finally let out the tears he was holding back. He begain sobbing, he was so scared. He didn't want to be here as Ivan's servant.

A pale hand touched his shoulder, a maroon sleeve following.

"Hey, Toris. It's okay. Calm down." The boy said, Toris refused to look up at him, not even caring how the unfamiler voice knew his name.

"I'm Raivis, and please stop crying. It makes me sad." Toris finally looked up at him, noting how much younger he was, and light. Toris didn't even notice Raivis climb on the bed.

"H-hello" Toris stuttered.

Raivis smiled, and Toris became worried. Didn't Ivan give some sort of warning about the boy? Was he dangerious? The boy was a vampire- of course he was dangerious! But he believed Eduard said something about ploting revenge...

**So, tell me what you think, review~!**

**The fonts flipped out on me, I hope fanfiction will set the straight.**

**The Estonion is along the lines of**

**Are you Estonian**

**Yes, I am**

**What are your etihnic origins?**

**I am Lithuanian. What is Master's name?**

**Ivan**

**Yeah, I believe thats it. Used google translate. No clue why Toris knows Estonian, but he also knows Latvian, Russian and Belarusian in this fic. I'll update one of two fanfics soon, I promise.**

**Love ya~!**


	2. Transformaton

**Special totally epic shout-out to Neeky-chan who helped with the title and summary. I dedicate my heart and soul to you. Not my body though, Annie said your character was Spain. I got my eye on you. XD**

**Enjoy! **

**: I own Hetalia. Add a 'don't' between 'I' and 'own'. I also don't own Oblivion, which I reference to.**

That night, Toris cried himself to sleep.

He really did try not to, but he was so distraught. He felt horrible as he was sure he kept the two servant-vampire-things up all night.

He had nightmares. They were awful.

_Him and Felix were playing hide and go seek on a warm summer afternoon. Toris thought he was being clever and hid in the barn. The barn felt cool inside. The earthy smell of rye was suddenly replaced with a sick, gruesome smell. Toris moved deeper into the barn to investigate the foul smell, only to stumble upon the rotting corpses of his parents. Their throats were ripped out, Ivan standing above both of them with the deep red substance dripping down his chin, staining his clothes red. Ivan let out a sweet giggle as Toris tried to scream as his parents reanimated and pulled him into an embrace._

Toris woke up sweating, Eduard jolting him awake.

"Wake up, Toris. Ivan wants to see you." Eduard said.

Toris eyes snapped open, and he pushed himself up.

"What does master want?" Toris looked at Eduard, noting the change in eye colour, which was a dark maroon. "Your eyes, why are they red?" Toris boldly asked.

Eduard pushed up his glasses. "My eyes turn red when I am either hungry, or fed within the past hour."

Toris shuffled awkwardly. "Are you...?"

"I apologize, I am hungry. I have not fed for several days now. Do not worry, I will not harm you. I am much older then I appear, I can control myself. Ivan told me nothing about what he wanted. Just to get you. He is probably planning to turn you now." Eduard offered his hand to help Toris up, but Toris shoved it away.

"No! I don't want to be a vampire!" Toris cried.

"I am sorry, it is not my decision." Eduard looked away as Toris began crying again. "Come now, crying is not for men. Please stop crying."

"Jūs pabandykite ne verkti, kai jūsų taip bijo!" Toris screamed, Eduard took a small step back at the sudden outburst.

"Fine, whatever. I will not force you to go to Ivan. But you yourself stated that he was master, and it is your job to obey his every whim. He can punish you if you do not obey." Eduard said.

Toris looked up at Eduard. "Punish...?"

Eduard nodded, and pulled up the sleeve of his uniform, revealing various scars on it. Toris covered his mouth, and begain to shake.

"Please, come. Being a vampire really isn't that bad..." Eduard looked concerned for the well being of the man.

"B-blood... What does it taste like?" Toris untensed his body a bit.

Eduard pondered for a moment. "It is like a sensation that cannot be explained. A pleasnt 'high' feeling comes over you, while your tasting the most perfectly sweet fruit, and divine seasoned steak. An odd, yet a strangly good mixture. I have never tasted fresh blood, though." Eduard pondered what it would taste like.

"Do you like being a vampire?"

"...No. I really don't. But it's far better then being dead." Eduard sighed slightly.

"Dead?"

Silence filled the spaces.

"Nevermind. Will you come now?"

Toris shook his head. Eduard sighed again and opened the door, then went behind Toris. Fangs sprouted from Eduard's canines, a disturbing hissing noice came from the back of his throat.

Toris screamed and fled the room. Falling as he rammed into Raivis, causing Toris to scream again. Then Raivis screamed, startled. Eduard quickly left the room, shutting the door to prevent Toris from entering.

Raivis glared at Eduard. "I get that your hungry, Eduard, but you dont need to eat him!" Raivis said, getting to his feet.

"I apoligize. I did not notice you were outside the room." Eduards said, pushing up his glasses.

"Ivan said your taking to long." Raivis said, and just left like that.

Eduard sighed. "Toris, please." Eduard pondered for a moment, before realizing ho he would get Toris to come.

"Master will become angry if you do not come, and he will surly punish Raivis or I. Please..."

Toris looked up at Eduard before once more climbing to his feet. And followed Eduard to Ivan's door.

Ivan opened up the door for Toris, quickly dismissing Eduard.

"Come in, Toris. Sit down, get comfertable." What Ivan said sounded more like orders then actual friend. Toris shakily sat down in one of the plush chairs. Toris stared at his feet, Ivan sighed.

"Have you always found your feet so fasinating?" Ivan grumbled.

"I-i am sorry m-master." Toris bravly looked up into Ivan's eyes.

"Good, I can see your face now. Now, undo the collar on your shirt" Ivan said, glaring sharply at Toris as he froze there, unmoving.

"Did you not hear me? Undo you collar so it doesn't get messy. Now." Toris still didn't move, as if he was incapible.

"Fine then." Ivan rose to his feet, and grabbed Toris' collar. Toris let out a sharp cry as Ivan prepared to rip his collar off. Then stoppped himself. Dropping Toris on the ground like a rag. Toris quickly crawled to his feet as he saw Ivan slitting his own wrist, earning a shocked gasp from Toris.

"Fine, Toris. If you are not willing to do this my way, I'll do it this way." Ivan moved at a lightning speed, grabbing Toris' arm, tearing the bottem half of his sleeve off and cutting open Toris' wrist with his nails. Toris screamed, pulling away franticly but to no avail. He fell silent as Ivan mixed their blood together, staring as Ivan's practiclly black blood flowed into Toris' veins.

Ivan suddenly dropped Toris' wrist. Toris stared at the black blood was going into the slit on his wrist while the red was being pushed out. Pain shot through his veins. He could feel the black blood move inside him, tearing open the blood stream and moving along with it. His blood veins begain to pop, the muscles were torn apart, his ligaments melted, and his bones shattered. Toris collapsed to the floor, his mouth forming a scream that never made a sound. When Toris felt like he would die, the black blood reached his heart, and peirced it straight through. Toris' eyes widened, before his whole body went limp.

This all happened in less then a minute.

Ivan picked Toris limp figure up and carried him to the servants quarters, where he laid the man down. Letting him began the process of 'Tancordia' in which the dead heart accepts the black blood and begins pumping it. Mending the body at the time.

About a week later, the sea blue eyes of a Lithuanian man glanced around the room. The room was awfully bright, the door was open.

And he was dreadfully hungry.

Toris looked down at his hands, and would have screamed at the paleness of his flesh had his throat not been so dry.

Eduard happened to walk by the room at that time. Holding some clothes in his arms.

"Good morning Toris, how are you feeling?" he asked.

Toris opened his mouth to responsed, but all that came oout was pained breathing.

"Oh yes. You are probably hungry, come, I shall show you where we keep the blood."

Toris jumped up, shaking his head rapidly.

"Toris, you are a vampire now. Like it or not, you _must_ feed." Eduard sighed, growing annoyed at Toris.

Toris swallowed, finally produsing saliva now.

"W-water. Thats what I want. Water." Toris stood up, his knees shaking. "How l-long was I a-asleep?"

"A week, like most vampires." Toris looked down at the word vampires. This would be such a hard change... Toris wondered how Felix was doing.

"Here." Eduard said, holding out a green uniform to Toris, who gave a questioning look.

"Ivan would not want you to serve him in such rags." Eduard blankly said, Toris nodded and took the clothes. "Which reminds me, Ivan wished to see you after you ate. But if you just want water, whatever."

Toris nodded, changing into his uniform. He sadly looked at his wrist, which had a scar from where Ivan slit it. Would he receive many more like Eduard had? That thought made him shiver.

Toris drank his glass of water, which barely fooled his stomach, but was better than nothing.

Approaching Ivan's room, Toris hesitated, possibly wonering of Ivan would be angry for not feeding. Toris brushed that thought off and knocked on Ivan's door.

"Come in." Ivan said, Toris opened the door.

"Good morning, master. How do you do?" Toris did a slight bow.

Ivan giggled. "My, you are so polite. I picked a good new slave, da?" Ivan didn't mean to say slave, that came out wrong. But it was a similer postision. Ivan created Toris, Toris would have to obey him for eternity unless Ivan set him free. Even then, Toris has to spend the first hundred years of his life with him until something registers right in their heads and they can surivive without a master. After the first hundred years, obeying the master tends to be so well beat into the vampire underling that they never leave the master. Not obeying a master disturbed the newborn vampires. It made them feel sick, and compelled to do what the master says. Raivis was still in that stage, Eduard left that stage a long while ago. Eduard knows nothing else of being a vampire without a master, so he never left. His whole life as a vampire was spent in this very mansion.

Toris, nonetheless, didn't respond. Not that Ivan expected him to. Most people dont know how to respond when called a slave and it being the cold hard truth.

Then Ivan noticed something.

Ivan sniffed the air.

"I still smell human in you." Ivan approached Toris, angry."Why did you not feed?"

"I didn't want to."

"I don't care what you want or don't want! You must feed in order to live!"

"I feel fine!...I'll be fine..." Toris looked down. Ivan smaked him across the face.

"Quit fucking looking at your feet when you speak to me! Look me in the eye before I whip you, boy."

Toris quickly looked up. Shock registering on his face from the blow across his face that he recieved.

"I'm s-sorry..." Toris mumbled. Ivan calmed himself down.

"Toris, you are only half vampire. I will not fight you. If you don't feed the transformation will not be complete. But fine, whatever, I don't care. Go do your chores." Ivan dismissed Toris, waving him off.

Toris nodded, and left. Wondering where to start. He decided to begin with cooking, he was awfully hungry.

He knew what he was hungry for. But from what Ivan said, he still had the slightest chance of holding on to his lost humanity and refused to let go.

So he refused to feed.

He glanced out a window. It was the middle of the day, for the sun was shining, and most the curtains were drawn. This one wasn't for some reason. Toris felt slightly worried that he would burn up and turn into ashes. He felt his skin burning. When he heard someone approach him. Looking over, he saw Raivis staring at him.

"You never realize how nice it used to feel until you step into it and burn." Raivis said, Toris smiled and nodded.

"Raivis, tiep- uh right? Can you help me? I wish to make breakfast and I'm not entirely sure what to make." Toris mentally slapped himself for slipping into Lithuanian.

"Hmm? Oh! I would love to help you! I love cooking!" Raivis clapped his hands together excitedly.

"Oh really? Then this shall be fun!" Toris smiled. Anything to take his mind off the hunger.

**Well, I have NO idea why that took me so long to write. I wrote the next chapter for my other fanfiction as a school assignment. I probably shouldn't swear in such things XD. Whatever.**

**So, please review~! They make me happys. :D**

**Jūs pabandykite ne verkti, kai jūsų taip bijo!-Lithuanian: You try not to cry when your scared (Or something along those lines)**

**Tiep-Lithuanian: Yes.**

**Google translate is used. Microsoft Word hates me.**

**Happy mother's day~!**


	3. People come into this chappie!

**People seem to like this, which is good! I thought nobody liked it~!**

**Thank you for the reviews! They made me so happy :) I got all giggly on my way home from the movies and my mom asked why I was all smiley. I then corrected her grammar.**

**Neeky got my reference~**

**Enjoy! **

**Alfred F. Jones- America**

**Natalia Arlovskaya- Belarus**

"I was thinking of making some Kibiani." Toris said upon looking in the fridge, pulling out some ingredients

"I want Piragi, it is lunch time." Raivis suggested.

"I suggest making some Blood sausage" Eduard walked in. Toris made a face.

"What? It's very good! It's not a dish for vampires- humans eat it too!" Eduard defended the food.

"It's not the blood part I'm grossed out about. Blood sausage is basically intestines, grains and blood!" Toris laughed, mostly at Raivis' face at the thought of the dish.

"You like strange foods, Eduard." Raivis stuck his tongue out.

"Me? What the hell is Piragi anyways?" Eduard huffed.

"Might I suggest some Shashlyk?" A Russian voice broke through. Toris jumped, and Raivis turned around and glared. Ivan dismissed the sharp look.

"O-of course, master." Toris said, seeing Eduard was too startled to say anything and it was obvious Raivis wasn't going to.

"Alfred and Natalia are coming over in six or so hours; I want the Shashlyk prepared by then." Ivan ordered. "You three work on the meal, the house itself is fine." Eduard and Toris nodded, Raivis crossed his arms and rolled his eyes.

"I have defiantly learned my lesson on turning a teenager into a vampire. They are ALWAYS in a pissy mood." Ivan complained, leaving the kitchen.

Eduard looked back at Raivis, who smiled innocently.

"He's gonna be in a bad mood one day and he's going to beat you for your disrespect." Eduard threw his hands up into the air.

"Don't worry, I'm sure he won't." Toris smiled. He had that sort of smile that was contagious to everybody. Eduard and Raivis both smiled back, sadly knowing it would.

"Okay." Toris clapped his hands together. "So, what IS Shashlyk anyways?"

Eduard shrugged. If Raivis knew he didn't say anything.

"Well, okay then. Are there any recipe books?" Toris asked.

"Um, I think so. There somewhere over here..." Eduard opened up a few cabinets. Giving a silent cheer upon finding a recipe book.

"So, Shashlyk? Table of contents... page 49...Ah, here it is." Eduard turned the book around for Toris to see.

"Okay, then let's get started! First, what type of meat do we got?" Toris opened the freezer. "Ham, lamb, beef, what's this?" Toris held up a meat. Eduard and Raivis looked at each other.

"N-nothing." Raivis chuckled softly. Toris gave a suspicious look before putting the meat back in the freezer and grabbing the lamb. "What's next?"

"Um, two large onions." Eduard said "Peeled and sliced."

"Kind of figured I had to peel them..." Toris grabbed two onions, handing one to Raivis to peel.

"What next?" Raivis asked after slicing his onion.

"A tablespoon of Coriander...?"

"What's Coriander?" Raivis asked, confused.

"I really don't know." Toris said, dropping his onion slices onto Raivis' pile. "Let me look." Toris pulled out an Iphone.

"What's that?" Eduard said.

"A cell phone." Raivis said. "If you had that, why didn't you call for help?"

Toris was silent for a moment before mumbling something incoherent.

"Excuse me?" Eduard said, sitting down.

"I didn't think of it, okay?" Toris snapped. "It's pointless now, who would believe me?'Oh hai police dude. Wazzup? So I was like, totally kidnapped by this uber creepy Russian bro-ski, then he like, turned me into a vampire. Huh? No, this is like, so not a prank call. Why would I make something like this up? Hello? Helllllllooooooo?'" Toris mimicked Felix's way of speaking.

Eduard and Raivis stared blankly at Toris' sudden outburst of sarcasm. Then burst out laughing.

"Oh my god! See on naljakas!" Eduard said between fits of laughter, slipping into Estonian.

"My friend spoke like that. I didn't realize it sounded that funny." Toris smiled.

"Who was your friend?"

Toris pondered for a moment, than sighed.

"It doesn't matter, not anymore." Eduard and Raivis sensed he was done with the subject and continued making the meal in silence.

After letting the spices sit for five hours, they skewered the meat and cooked it. Alfred and Natalia would be there any time now.

"Okay, let me fill you in." Eduard said to Toris. "Mr. Jones is an American, and a werewolf. Unlike most Russian and Americans, and vampires and werewolves, Ivan and Alfred don't hate each other. They like to play fight though, so don't get worried if they attack one another. They are just playing-'

"You know, two grown men, wrestling. It doesn't mean anything." Raivis butted in, giggling.

Eduard rolled his eyes. "Anyways, Natalia Arlovskaya is Ivan's younger adopted, hence the last name, and is OBSESSED with her older brother. It is rather disturbing. Natalia is also a witch, so watch yourself. Ivan assigns us to cater to other people when he has guests. I don't know who he'll give you to, we'll find out eventually though. If-"

"I tend to have to serve the big shot Russian because he's afraid I'll hurt his guests or something.-"

"Why is that?" Toris interrupted the interrupting Raivis.

"Eh? Oh, I tried to kill him once or twice, ran away six or seven times..."

"Ivan?"

"Of course! I hate that bastard for killing my parents and me!"

"Raivis! That is enough!" Eduard shouted at Raivis.

"Neatkarīgi" Raivis muttered.

"Latviešu?" Toris said. Eduard gave a confused look.

"Jā. Tu runā tā?"

"Jā!"

"How many languages are you able to speak?" Eduard asked, slightly annoyed at his inability to speak the langage.

"Hmm? Oh, I only know Lithuanian, Estonian, Latvian, Belorussian, Russian, Polish, and obvously English. We're speaking it for crying out loud. But no, I really don't know that many."

Eduard and Raivis dropped their mouths.

"Why so many?" Raivis asked. But his qustion was never answered, as there was a knock at the door. Eduard jumped up and ran to get it. Toris and Raivis close behind.

There stood a light blonde woman, close to Toris' age. And a dirty blonde man with radiant blue eyes.

A blush crept across Toris' face as he saw the woman.

She was beautiful, she couldn't possibly be a witch! He fell instantly in love.

But then he remembered his place in the household, and knew he couldn't be with her.

"Dude." The man who must be Mr. Jones said to the woman. "Braginski got a new servant."

"What joy" The woman who must be Natalia said monotonesly, "Here." She shoved her suitcase into Toris' hands. Who was quite shocked at the weight. Aren't vampires supposed to be stronger?

"May I take your bags?" Eduard asked Alfred, who shook his head.

"Nah bro, I can carry it myself." Alfred said, walking inside.

Ivan walked in. Alfred turned around and narrowed his eyes at him.

"Hmm? Toris~ Why did you let a dog come in? I Don't remembering giving you permission to do so." Ivan giggled, sounding like a child. Toris noticed Ivan held something behind his back.

"Who gives a shit, bloodsucker. C'mon, let's go." Alfred lunged at Ivan, who pulled out a wooden spear, and pierced Alfred's chest straight through. Toris screamed, while Eduard facepalmed.

"It would seem I won, Jones." Ivan said to Alfred's limp figure. Toris gasped as his figure began to move once more, and pulled out a revolver and shot Ivan in the skull, who collapsed.

Alfred began laughing as he pulled the spear out of his chest. Ivan sat up with the hole in his head

"Dirty cheating bastard." Ivan grumbled. "You can have the new sla- er, servant." Eduard took Natalia's bags from Toris.

"Why'd ya correct yourself dude?" Alfred narrowed his eyes at Ivan once more.

"Well, I know that even though your a stupid capitolist. You Americans owned slaves at a time, nyet?" Ivan grinned, rubbing the hole in his head.

"Um, yeaaah." Alfred looked confused

"Well, then your president freed them and apoligized for kidnapping, enslaving, and beating them."

"Sounds about right. Your point?"

"I really don't have one, just figured you would prefer to call him a servant then a slave." Ivan shrugged.

"Did you just insult my country for no aparent reason, commie?" Alfred crossed his arms, his own blood getting on his sleeves. Ivan stopped rupping his head, the hole was gone.

The scent finally hit him. The scent of Alfred's blood, Toris longed for it. He approached Alfred, and earned suspicious looks from everyone in the room. Natalia wasn't even in there, probably in her room.

The blood cried out to Toris, he wanted it so bad. He would of went for it, and possibly attacked Alfred, had he not been suddenly whipped across the arm.

Toris bared his fangs at Ivan, who suddenly had a whip on hand, before he realized what he was doing and quickly stopped. Ivan glared at Toris with anger, and whipped him again. Toris quickly covered his face and took the whip to a diffrent part of his arm. This time he cried out from the blow, his fangs quickly retracted. Toris fell to the ground as he was whipped again, this time on the back. He used his legs to protect his stomach. Ivan raised his arm to deliver another blow when Alfred grabbed his hand.

"Why are you stopping me? The fool just tried to eat you!" Ivan lowered his hand, shouting.

"That doesn't mean you need to beat him for it! Look, dude, I think he learned his lesson. Is it his first time smelling it fresh? You vampires always go beserk when its your first time." Alfred shoved Ivan playfully. Ivan laughed, then frowned once more at looking upon Toris' trembling form.

"I suppose you are right. Toris, get up." Ivan demanded. Toris forced himself to his feet, his knees shook and tears patheticly sent streams down his pale features.

"Apoligize to Mr. Jones."

"I-I am v-very s-sorry Mr. Jones." Toris' voice wavered.

"Now, take his bags and put his stuff away. Raivis, clean up this bloody mess." Ivan ordered. Raivis jumped up and began doing so. Toris forced his body to stop shaking, and grabbed Alfred's bags.

Alfred gave Toris a frendly smile, but Toris just looked away and pretended not to notice.

After putting Alfred's stuff away, he went out to help serve dinner. Shashlyk was defintly not what the three servants expected. They were just shish kabobs. Raivis wouldn't stop saying shish kabobs, going on about how hilarious the word was. Eduard rubbed some of his own blood on Toris' wounds, which caused them to heal into scars. Toris' cost was still sliced open where Ivan whipped him, however.

Toris was starving, he wondered if food would taste the same. He snuck a small slice of meat from a Shashlyk and popped it into his mouth.

And quickly spat it back out, the meat tasted like dirt.

Toris' eyes widened. Unsure if his taste buds were as bad as a English man or if the food tasted that bad.

"Don't worry, Toris. Some vampires don't have tastebuds." Eduard smirked.

"Some?" Toris looked at Eduard with a questioning look.

"It's a fifty/fifty chance that a vampire will have tastebuds or not. Ivan and Raivis have tastebuds. It seems you and I both don't."

Toris tossed the meat in the trash, saddened at the fact that if he ever wanted something with flavor he would have to commit the sinful act of murder.

He plastered on a rather fake smile and served the food. On the inside, however, he was dying on the inside.

This, _thing!_ Just looked at him, and decided to turn him into a fucking monster that preys off of human blood in order to survive. Then he forced him to obey his every command and if he acts out, even on instinct, he whipped him. Toris understood why Raivis tried to run away, and he's only been here for a week. But he could not understand why Eduard never ran away.

Perhaps he should ask him?

**OMG THIS FUCKING TOOK ME FOREVER!**

Bottom disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia, but I do own this story idea! :D

**Hope you enjoy~! **

**Please review, they make me so happy and encourage me to type more of this up~!**

**I dreamt this chapter idea (where Toris got beat) last night. Thought I should tell you how this plauges my dreams. XD**


	4. BelaLiet is so cute!

**Disclaimer: Don't own Oblivion, or Hetalia (The dreams reference to Elder Scrolls: Oblivion)**

**The Latvian I forgot to translate was**

**Whatever**

**Latvian?**

**Yeah, you speak it?**

**Yes!**

**The Estonian is ...um... i think**

**That is funny (?) (Don't remember)**

**Arthur will be in the next chapter, in case anyone is wondering.. **

That night, Toris had a dream.

He dreamt of his birthplace, his native lands, Lithuania. He was so warm, the sun felt nice as his dream person sat in the cool rye field. He felt warm, he basked in the sunlight. The warmth, the heat, the cold grains, Toris felt absolutely refreshed. Then he awoke to the cold, dark room he shared with two others, he couldn't help but cry from sorrow. He knew he would never sit in the rye fields again, much less ever leave this house. But the most awful thing?

He knew that he would never feel the warm sun on his face again.

Toris decided now would be a great time to explore the mansion he was now forced to call home. He could wander and sob in silence. Maybe he could find a hidden room and be able to cry as loud as he wanted and nobody could hear him.

Toris let out a yelp as Alfred opened his door, not realizing he was walking that loud.

"I-I am s-sorry Mr. A-Alfred, I did not mean to wake you. D-do you need s-something, sir?" Toris forced himself to not look down. Unsure if the American would beat him like Ivan did for looking down.

"Don't worry bro, ya didn't wake me. H-hey, are you alright? You look like you've been crying." A concerned look came over Alfred's face.

"P-please don't worry about me. I'm fine." Toris lied. He wasn't sure if Alfred would tell anything to Ivan.

"Come in dude." Alfred stepped out of the way and motioned for Toris to come in. Toris nodded and obeyed. Ivan would want that, wouldn't he?

Alfred's room was a hell of a lot nicer then Toris' shared bedroom. Not that Toris didn't suspect that, he was a servant after all.

"So, what's wrong?" Alfred asked again. Toris swallowed, and glanced out the window, which held an almost full moon. There was no window in his room.

"I had an silly dream, that's all." Toris was entranced by the moon's beauty. She glowed a brilliant white, every dip and curve seemed almost exaggerated on her.

"Um, Toris, if you don't mind me asking. What was your dream?" Toris couldn't help himself and looked down.

"It was about standing in the rye fields, basking in the sun and not getting burned... Like I said, silly right?" Toris let out an almost bitter laugh.

"I don't find it silly at all." Toris and Alfred both snapped their necks into the direction of the door, where the voice came from. There, in a flowing nightgown, stood Natalia.

"Ms. Arlovskaya? If I may, why are you up?" Toris asked.

"You cry awfully loud. Worse than the little slave." She bluntly said, Alfred wincing at her cold words towards Toris. Toris just smiled, she was like the moon, so beautiful in every which way.

Alfred saw the lost happy look in Toris' eye, and chuckled.

"Nata?" Alfred said, grinning.

"What so you want, wolf?" Natalia narrowed her eyes.

"Why don't you find it funny?"

"Find what funny?" Natalia huffed.

"Toris' dream of being in the sun and not burning" Alfred asked, sounding quite curious.

"I never said that." Natalia protested, her face growing slightly red.

"My ears never hear wrong Nata, I know what you said. Would you happen to have a slight crush on Toris maybe?" Albert nudged Natalia, who glared sharply at him, then Toris.

"Why would I ever have even _mutual_ feelings for one of my brothers slaves?" she grinned, pulling a knife from her sleeve and cutting behind Toris' ear, who didn't seem to care.

"Адзначу, якая павінна быць маёй." She said, pulling away the bloody knife and licking the blood off it.

Toris smiled at her.

"Ці так гэта? Тады я буду ваш." Toris responded, Natalia dropping the knife with a shocked look on her face.

"Сволач! Вялікі брат павінен хвастаць вас нічога!" She screamed, throwing another knife at Toris face, who quickly side stepped and smiled as she left.

"I have no clue what just played out bro, but you sounded like one of those American spies from movie in my country where the totally get kidnapped by those dirty stinkin' Russians and talk back to their captors in fluent Russian!" Albert jumped up and down, earning an odd look from Toris.

"Um, that wasn't Russian I was speaking, it was Belarusian." Toris brushed his hair behind his ear. Flinching from the sudden pain behind it.

"I take it she doesn't like you back?" Albert sudden change in moods startled Toris.

"I think she did..." Toris blushed, and bit his lip.

"Dude, she cut your ear. It might be different from where ever you're from, but in America, that generally means no."

"What she said, it makes me so happy~!" Toris giggled.

"What she said sounded more like an incantation more than anything." Alfred smirked.

"She threatened to tell her brother so he would beat me, or something along the lines. Belarusian doesn't translate well into English." Toris nervously laughed, "Not looking forward to that." Toris felt comfortable with Alfred, unafraid to tell him these things.

"Don't worry dude, he doesn't beat you guys as much when I'm around. He knows I don't like it. Oh wait, that came out wrong." Alfred laughed nervously. "There is probably a thousand ways I could have worded that better- I'm sorry bro."

"No, it's quite alright."

"Quite?"

"Quite."

"That's a word my brother used a lot before he..." Alfred's voice trailed off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry Mr. Jones." Toris tried to comfort him.

"Tell me, Toris, why are you a vampire?" Alfred asked, staring at the almost full moon, trying to change the subject.

"Because master willed it so." Toris quietly said.

"Master?" Alfred looked back at Toris with the slightest confusion. "Did he tell you to call him that?"

Toris looked up, almost startled by the question.

"W-well, I-I uh, um. Er..."

Alfred stared at Toris, awaiting an answer.

"He is master, no? If I treat him with disrespect I will be properly p-punished, right?" Toris shook softly. Trying not to act scared, truth be told, Ivan scared him. Albert nodded with understanding.

"Besides, that man took my life, my friends and family, turned me into this, this thing! Demands that I obey his every godforsaken command, than hits me for not looking him in the eyes. He fucking whipped me like an animal. I call him master because I refuse to _grace _that monster with his first name."

Alfred gave him a sad look, before stepping into the night shadows.

The moon has reached its top point in the night sky, it was full.

"But Toris, do you really not realize?" Alfred's eyes changed from radiant blue to a golden colour.

"We are all animals" he laughed softly "And we are all monsters."

A wolf that stood unnaturally on his hind legs left the shadows, and approached Toris, who stared at the creature that stood before him.

"M-Mr. J-Jones?"

"Hmm?"

"P-please don't eat me."

"I wouldn't dream of it. But if you would make me a hamburger, that's be great."

**~!~!~!**

Eduard went up to Toris, with a truly amazed look on his face.

"You saw Mr. Jones transform? I've wanted to see that for years, but he never let me!"

It was the middle of the day now, and Natalia didn't seem to say anything to Ivan, or if she did, Ivan didn't care.

That cut behind his ear made him happy every time he unconsciously brushed his hair behind his ear. Yeah, it was sore, but what she said was so romantic~

She was a witch like Eduard said, right? She smelt like she was human. He was an immortal vampire, he could never be with her, besides that, he was forced to continuously remind himself of his ranking in the household. The thought of never being able to become hers made him so sad.

His mind pondered over to Alfred's dead brother, and Natalia being a witch, could she summon spirits?

"Yes, I can." Natalia said, behind Toris, who yelped from shock.

Can what? Can she read his mind?

"You do realize you're talking out loud, right?" She glared.

"I am? Oh, I apologize. I didn't realize."

"Whatever. If you want, and if it's okay with Alfred, we can summon his brother so they can converse." She quickly said, motioning for Alfred to come over.

" 'Sup?" he said.

"Mr. Jones, Natalia has offered to summon your brother's spirit." Toris said with excitement.

"It would require all of us." She quickly added.

"That's possible?" Alfred said with wide eyes.

"You're surprised?" Natalia raised her eyebrows.

"Honestly? Yeah, I am." Alfred crossed his arms, looking quite surprised.

Natalia rolled her eyes, and Toris smiled, thinking about how beautiful she was even when she rolled her eyes.

"Hmm, alright! Let's do it!" Alfred cheered.

**So in the next chapter, Arthur comes in. We also get a demonstration of Natalia's powers and a bit of her obsession with her brother. I'm posting two chapters in one day because I can't type this up tomorrow.**

**I hope you enjoyed this! It's more Toris Alfred related and how they are quite good friends.**

**More Ivan next chapter, I know that's what you want. Hurhurhur.**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**Адзначу, якая павінна быць маёй.****- Belarusian: I will mark which must be mine. (It's a line from a choir song, I really like it.)**

**Ці так гэта? Тады я буду ваш.****-Belarusian: Is that so? Then I will be yours.**

**Сволач! Вялікі брат павінен хвастаць вас нічога****!-Belarusian: You bastard! Big brother will beat you into nothing! **

**(Or something along those lines. Belarusian translates into English in the most awful way.)**


	5. Arthurus Kirkland

**Special thanks to Ana Braginski Serbia, she helped me with Arthur's, um...talent? Race? Yeeeaaaah. I apparently don't speak English well :/**

**I wrote this in history. Go figure, right?**

**Besides Neeky, I don't think anyone noticed the spelling mistake in the last one. If you did, I'M SO SORRY! (It was major, but I'm not going to say what it was)**

"Well, the way to summon up a spirit is easy. It would be best if everybody was with us to avoid complications." Natalia said. "So, Alfred, go get Ivan. Toris, go get the other two slaves." Toris winced at being called a slave, but quickly obeyed.

In Natalia's room, Toris could quickly see why it was her room. The windows were shrouded with black lace curtains. The walls were a dark red with golden designs, the bed spread similar but the designs spiraled black. Other than a black throw rug, there was nothing but white candles that stood on black candelabras. The wooden floor felt bare and cold.

"Alfred. What is your brother's name?" She asked.

"Arthur Kirkland." Alfred responded, with a possibly sad tone.

"Hold my hand Alfred, while try to summon your brothers spirit." Alfred nodded and quickly took her hand.

"Arthurus Kirkland dico vobis requiem et vocavi te in humili ultimus volutpat. Familia membrum, Alfred F. Jones vult ad te semel. Nos quaerere nihil, iustus pacem. Nunc, veni!" She chanted. A dark aura grew around her, everything grew dim and all that was visible was her. She practically looked like she was floating. Toris watched with wide eyes.

"Quod?" She sounded confused, before the lighting went back to normal.

"What happened?" Ivan asked "Why is Kirkland not here?"

Natalia seemed to ponder every possible reason why her spell didn't work.

"Alfred, how did Arthur die?" She asked.

"Um, well... he was experimenting with black magic when he, accidently lost control over a spell that turned me into a werewolf. He felt horrible for it, and tried to fix it. The next thing I knew, a spell went wrong again and I saw him get dragged into hell." Alfred shuffled his feet, Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"So that's how you turned into a mongrel? I have always wondered that." Ivan said, laughing.

Alfred rolled his eyes. "Gee, thanks bro."

Natalia ignored him and pondered on why Arthur's spirit wasn't summoned.

"Everyone. I am going to try demon summoning. We must form a truth circle" She went over and sat herself onto the wooden floor, and held out her hands to take. Ivan took her right hand, Alfred took Ivan's, Eduard took Alfred's, Raivis took Eduard's and the blushing Toris took both Raivis and Natalia's hands. "The way a truth circle works, while I am chanting the spell, everyone one else has to ask one person a question. You can only ask a question once; a person can only be asked a question once. Do not lie, if you do, someone who has yet to ask a question has 3 seconds to ask the liar a different question. The liar cannot lie again or the summoning will fail." She stoically lowered her eyes as a dim aura grew around her. Words formed from her lips but a sound never escaped. Her glazed eyes looked over at Toris, who took it as a signal to begin.

"Um, Eduard. How come you have never ran away, or tried to leave?" Toris asked his question he's been wondering for a while.

"I have. I ran away within the first five years I worked for Ivan, I came crawling back hungry and confused. I was lucky he took me back in to work as his servant." Eduard closed his eyes. "My turn. Raivis, why are you so moody and blunt?"

"Uh, because you're stupid and don't get me." Raivis blankly stated. "Ivan, why are you such a dick?" Eduard kicked Raivis and Alfred chuckled.

"I am not a dick. You are a rude and selfish boy and I believe you deserve a punishment." Ivan smiled as Raivis started shaking.

"Toris, are you happy here?" Ivan's smile turned to Toris. Toris looked at his feet. Was he happy? Sure, he guessed he was. He smiled a lot, that meant you were happy, right?

_It also meant you could be forcing yourself into a __façade of happiness even though you are miserable. _

"Yes I am happy, master."

Natalia snapped her eyes opened and glared at Toris, The aura around her began to fall and Alfred quickly spoke up.

"Toris, what is you favorite colour?" He quickly said.

"Green." Toris answered quickly. Realizing the summoning was falling.

"Fero, qui Manet in Daemonibus, exi" Natalia chanted. A purple flare floated a ways away. It began moving quickly, forming a satanic star. A door opened and a man with black wings shot out, he quickly spread them to stay afloat. His body was covered in a black coat and red eyes were visible beneath the hood.

"Dominam cur vocat me?" The winged man said, looking at Natalia.

"Sunt vobis Arthur Kirkland?" Natalia responded. Eduard looked at Toris, to see if he had any clue what was being said, Toris just shrugged.

"Ego sum. Quid me vis? Wait, brother?" The wings folded around the man, disappearing as his feet made contact with the ground. He removed his hood, revealing a blonde man with rather thick eyebrows.

"Artie!" Alfred cried out, jumping up and hugging Arthur, Arthur took a sudden breath, shocked at how tight the embrace was.

"Al, did you miss me or something?" Arthur chuckled pushing Alfred off him.

"Hell yes! I thought you were dead!"

"Why? How did you come to that conclusion?" Arthur gave Alfred a confused look.

"I saw you get dragged into hell."

"That would explain it." Arthur nodded. "I was dragged in, but I could of left anytime, I was only gone for a week or so, right?"

Alfred stared at Arthur.

"Weeks, Artie? It's been eighteen years."

"Y-years? No, that's impossible! I left you when you were nineteen- you can't be thirty-seven."

"Turning into a werewolf slowed my age by a lot, bro. The year is 2012."

"Oh my lord, brother I had no clue..." Arthur shook softly "I am so sorry..."

"Your back, that's all that matters." Alfred smiled and took Arthur into another embrace.

Meanwhile all this was taking place, Ivan turned to Toris.

"Are you really not happy here?" He asked.

Toris knew he couldn't lie and say he was.

"I'm sorry..." Was all he could muster to say.

"Don't be. I guess I shouldn't have suspected you to be. Eduard and Raivis don't like being with me, I don't know why I though you would." Ivan looked away, and went towards the door.

"I'm so sorry, my little sunflower."

Toris wanted to comfort Ivan, but he didn't know what to say. He caused this, and didn't know what to say and still tell the truth.

So he just stood there like an idiot.

"Who are these people, Al?" Arthur looked around.

"Oh! I'm staying with a friend for a while. This is his sister Natalia, she summoned you." Arthur did a quick gentlemanly bow "and these are my friend, Ivan, servants. They're all vampires, but they won't hurt you. Eduard is the one in the blue uniform, Raivis is in the red, and Toris is in the green. I'd watch out for Toris though, he might try to eat you." Alfred teased, Arthur nodded slowly.

"Ah, M-mister Jones, please don't say such things!" Toris said in the most polite way possible.

"I'm totally teasing bro! Calm down!" Alfred teased, playfully hitting Toris' arm, who flinched.

"So where is Ivan?" Arthur asked.

"I really don't know." Alfred looked around, finally noticing he was gone.

"He left..." Toris said softly "I'm sorry, I am so rude. Would like something to drink Mr. Kirkland?"

Arthur nodded. "I would love some tea." Toris nodded and set off to go make Alfred some tea.

**Well, this chapter is shorter then I thought it would be. The next chapter will be better, I just had to insert this in here.**

**Next chapter, Arthur tries some of his magic and something goes terribly wrong.**

**I hope you enjoyed this nonetheless. Please review and tell me what you think~**

**And thank you for all you reviews and favorites, they really make me happy.**

**I spoke a lot of Latin in this one.**

**Arthurus Kirkland dico vobis requiem et vocavi te in humili ultimus volutpat. Familia membrum, Alfred F. Jones vult ad te semel. Nos quaerere nihil, iustus pacem. Nunc, veni****!-Latin: Arthur Kirkland i summon you forth, and I call you to be placed from your final resting place to here. The family member, Alfred F. Jones wishes to you come at once. We seek nothing, just peace. Now, come here! (Not direct translations, I'm turning these to be understood in English)**

**Quod?-Latin: What?**

**Fero, qui Manet in Daemonibus, exi****-Latin:**** I bring****, who ****remains in the demons****, go out!**

**Dominam cur vocat me****?-Latin: Why do you call me lady?**

**Sunt vobis Arthur Kirkland?****-Latin: Are you Arthur Kirkland?**

**Ego sum. Quid me vis?****-Latin: I am he, how can I help (This translation is off)**

**Baiz~**


	6. Prayer of the Children Filler chapter

**Well, heheh. This isn't a real chapter and will probably have nothing to do with the actual story. I just liked this idea, and decided to write it. I hope you enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: Do not own. I want to own Vinni Pukh though. The Russians made that show better then the Americans.**

Toris was dusting the mantel piece when he heard soft sobbing. Getting to know the mansion rather well, he decided to go and search for the source of the noise.

He approached a cupboard, finding that a rather odd place to here crying, he decided to check inside.

Raivis was sitting there, curled up into a tight ball in order to fit inside the cupboard. His puffy violet eyes looked up at Toris as he shook and sobbed. Toris reached out to him but Raivis instinctively flinched.

Toris sighed as he pulled Raivis out of the cupboard; he picked him up and carried him to their room.

"What's wrong Raivis?" He asked, placing Raivis on the bed.

"Nothing." The boy blankly responded.

Toris let out a dry laugh. "If there was nothing wrong then you wouldn't be crying, right?" Raivis glared.

"Don't make fun of me. I saw you cry a river when you came here and Ivan turned you." Raivis said with cruelty mixed in with his accent.

"I know, but crying is a great way to relieve stress, no? It calms a person down, or makes them feel better. Tell me, why are crying Raivis?" Toris forced himself not to grow annoyed with Raivis.

Raivis was silent for a moment before wrapping his arms around his legs and mumbling.

"Excuse me? I didn't quite catch that." Toris said

"I want my mother and father. I know its childish and stupid, b-but I really want my mom to hold me in her arms while my father teases me for my height. I-I m-miss them so much."He began crying again.

"I don't find it childish at all. It's quite touching... If you don't mind me asking, what happened to them?" Toris hesitated slightly.

"Ivan. He killed them like lambs for slaughter. He murdered and drank their b-b-blood r-right in front of me. When I tried to run away to safety... he threatened to k-kill me or...or be his servant for eternity." Raivis shook harder, his words became broken by sobs.

"I cried too, when Ivan turned me. And I woke up as...as a vampire... I hate this, hate it! But I'm stuck here, like this. I cried so much my first d-day, that I had no more tears for the next day. I locked myself in closets, and cupboards refusing to accept what I became. I prayed every night for this to be just a dream. I prayed for help. I prayed for my mother to hold me again. M-my prayers never worked though. And I remember the first time I fed t-too. Ivan made me go with him and feed with him. The blood the painted the virgin snow, was ho-horrible, yet th-there was a new side of me that cr-craved it. L-longed for the substance. So I succumbed to my instincts and drank, and drank...and drank. I killed a person that night. The worst part? It was a girl, my age. She had silted green eyes almost like a cat and blonde, almost silver locks of hair. When I started, she clawed at me and tried to push away, but I drank from her... a-and murdered her. I-I hate what Ivan made me...h-h-h-h-h-hate i-it...s-s-so m-much..." His words were no longer audible, and was just choked sobs. Toris sat next to him, wrapping his arms around the crying boy.

"_Can you hear the prayer of the children_?" Raivis looked up as Toris softly sang. Raivis was still crying so hard he could barely hear Toris' voice.

"_On bended knee, in the shadow of an unknown room_?" Raivis was still sobbing, but leaned into Toris' touch.

"_Empty eyes, with no more tears to cry, turning heavenward, towards the light." _Raivis was crying harder now.

"_'Cryin' Who will help me, to feel the morning light, of one more day. But if I should die, before I wake, I pray my soul to take'_" Raivis took in shallow breaths, straining his ears in order to hear his voice, which was quite beautiful.

"_Can you feel the hearts of the children aching for home, for something of their very own. Reaching hands, with nothing to hold onto but hope for a better day, a better_ day." Raivis shook only, quiet in order to hear Toris' words.

"_Crying, 'Who will, help me to feel the love again in my own land, but if unknown roads lead away from home, give me loving arms, away from harm._'"

"_Can you hear the voice of the children softly pleading for silence in their shattered world?_" Toris hugged Raivis tighter, noticing both the song and embrace seemed to calm the boy down.

"_Angry guns_" Raivis shivered at his voice, it seemed to draw out the hatred, and wash it away. "_Preach a gospel full of hate" _the drama in his voice, it caused Raivis' breathing to become tense.

"_Blood of the innocent, on their hands._" Raivis lifted his hands to his face, shaking once more. Thinking of that girl he killed.

"_Crying, 'Jesus, help me to feel the sun again upon my face? For when darkness clears, I know you're near, bringing peace again.'" _Both vampires had the same thoughts, on how they both wanted to lay in the sun once more, not worry about scorching their skin. How they survived in shadows, hiding from the light.

Trapped.

And how it was too late for either of them to change that.

"_Dali chujete sve djecje molitve?" _Raivis' gave a slight look of confusion, noticing the words were not in English.

"Can you hear the prayer of the children?" Toris prolonged the Mi at the end. And loosened his grip on Raivis.

Silence filled their small room, looking at it; it was probably the dirtiest room in the house. The servants were so busy doing other things that when they did have free time on hand, they spent it sleeping.

"Yes, Toris. I can hear them. I can hear their prayers. All the way in Latvia, I can hear them. The ones that are unheard, they're there. They're always there. Always." Raivis stood and said. Toris nodded and smiled.

"A-and I'm sorry I kind of broke down... I was just thinking of my parents and that girl that I murdered..." Raivis wiped his eyes.

"It's okay. We all make mistakes in our life, even if our life is sometimes longer than others... we still have to pick up the pieces and start again, right?"

"Right." Raivis smiled.

**Hope you enjoyed this guys, writing this kind of made me sad, but I enjoyed it.**

**Bottom Disclaimer: I do not own the song Prayer of the Children.**

**Dali čujete sve dječje molitve?- Croatian(?): Do you hear all the prayers of the children?(how to pronounce it, Dali chu-ye-te sway chey moo-let-veh)(I'm singing this in choir, I have to know.)**

**Review and tell me what you think. I know this is short, it's just a filler, I'll update when I have time, which I really don't seem to have ._.**

**Bai~**


	7. 4000 words later

**WARNING: I cuss a lot and **_**there are OC's in this chapter. **_**But only this chapter and possibly a few more. **

**Heh. Sorry Neeky-chan, I got more votes for this nightmare.**

**Am I the only person here who hears the name Arthur, and thinks of Arthur Dent?**

**Cookies to anyone who gets the references for the ingredients!**

**Neeky-chan: I helped with this chapter! A lot! (Sleepover and it's like 4:00 am! (Stayed up that late too!) D:)**

**SarentoKensei: My laptop has been invaded! :0**

**Neeky-chan: And it's fun! XD Hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or Oblivion**

**Enjoy.**

_Toris was in a room, in which he saw a beautiful young woman with black, raven hair with a tint of purple, holding an infant to her breast. He approached her, with nothing else in the room to do. He hoped she wouldn't find him rude. It was only when he drew near that he realized the once beautiful woman was a desiccated corpse and the child was purple and bloated, dying of plague. The mother and child began to crumble to dust as the world faded to darkness._

Toris awoke with a sudden jerk, his hand extended in the air, hoping he could save the woman. He slowly dropped his hand, shaking and in cold sweat from the horrid nightmare. He was sure he knew the woman, but as he racked his brain for clues, he could not think of one person of whom she might be.

He lay in the bed, Eduard and Raivis, sleeping rather peacefully next to him. He tried fall back asleep, but he kept just shifting from different positions. He grew rather annoyed with himself, and just decided to get a head start on his chores. He opened the door and was going to grab the broom to sweep when he heard footsteps down the hall.

Arthur looked up at Toris, rather shocked to see someone up this late.

"Toris, right?" Arthur asked, Toris nodded. "Help me please; I need more than two hands to do this spell."

Toris shifted uncomfortably. "I'm sorry Mr. Kirkland; I do not have magic to assist you with."

"You don't need magic to help me with this spell. I just need you to hold my spell book so I can read the instructions." Arthur said simply.

Toris nodded "Sure, I can do that." He really didn't need to catch up on his chores, he was basically caught up. And besides, it was his job to please Ivan's guests, right?

"Alright, great!" Arthur said as he walked towards his sleeping quarters, Toris following slowly behind, worried that something bad would happen. Wasn't the reason Alfred was a werewolf because Arthur fucked up on a spell?

"Um, if I may, what sort of spell are you planning on doing?" Toris asked.

"Hmm?" Arthur looked over his shoulder at Toris. "Oh, yes. Well, with my younger brother being a werewolf, he is somewhat immortal. I would out age him more than I already have, and eventually die. I am planning on drastically slowing my aging process so we can be together forever."

Toris gave Arthur a strange look; did Arthur have an obsession over his brother? He decided not to ask, he definitely did not want to appear rude.

Fortunately, Arthur didn't see the look Toris gave him and kept walking. The two of them entered the room and Arthur quickly asked Toris for the spell book. He complied and retrieved the said book.

Handing the book to Arthur, he opened up to a certain page and handed it back for Toris to hold.

Arthur took in a deep breath, and his eyes became glazed. The black wings he had from when he came through the demon summoning portal sprouted from his back and his words clearly formed,

"Vos appello, daemones inferni. Videte vocatus, et cito obedire. Postulo pro aetatis ad esse procrastinatio, sic frater et maneat simul, et numquam separantur." He chanted. The world seemed to be engulfed in purple flames. A great flash of white light, and the world faded to nothing.

When the two of them came to, they had fallen on the ground. The spell book cast into the corner of the room.

"W-what happen?" Toris stuttered, getting up.

"I don't know, but my back is killing me." Arthur replied. The first thing that Toris noticed was that he had a weight on his chest. The second thing he noticed was that Arthur was no longer male. He then noticed he was missing the very important part of his manhood.

Toris did the first thing that was natural.

He screamed.

And it was a very feminine scream.

Arthur looked up at Toris with an annoyed look. "Why are you screaming? I feel like I'm suffering a hangove- Oh my goddess! You have tits!"

"Thank you for pointing out the obvious..._ Alice._" Arthur looked down and then froze before he- I mean she- screamed herself.

"H-how the hell did this happen?" _Alice_ stuttered. "It c-can't have been that spell I casted!"

Natalia slammed the door open. "Чаму, чорт вазьмі, у мяне ёсць сябра!" He screamed.

Alice screamed when _Nikolai _entered, and quickly hid behind _Taurysa. _

"Um, pardon me. What?" Alice stuttered.

"She said something rather vulgar; I'd rather not repeat it." Taurysa said.

Nikolai glared, still wearing a dress.

"Fix it, before I kill you." Nikolai said bluntly, a small knife in his hand.

"Um, well, I'm not entirely sure what I did. And um- Er yeah."

Nikolai stared at Alice, which caused her to breathe heavily. Finally Nikolai sighed.

"Fine, tell me what you did."

Alice showed Nikolai the spell, who sighed once more and buried his head in his hands.

"Damn. Don't worry, I can fix it." Nikolai crossed his arms.

"Well then, make haste!" Alice made an ushering motion with her hands.

Nikolai glared at the demand. "I _would_ but I'm missing a few things in order to make the spell."

"Like what-" Alice was cut short, by screaming.

"ARTIE! WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DO?" Alice flinched. Alfred- um, I suppose I should say _Emily_- crashed into the room. That poor door has been slammed open for the second time today.

"I honestly don't know."

Ivan- Er, Anya came in, not looking too pleased.

"Kirkland. Why am I woman?" A threatening aura radiated off of her, causing Taurysa to move behind Alice.

"Er..." Alice was rendered speechless at the presence of the vampire. "Natalia!"

"What?" Nikolai glared. "Say Nikolai."

"Fine, Nikolai, what ingredients do you need?" Alice said, ignoring the vampire, somewhat fond of her own life.

Nikolai wrote down a list of items he needed for the reverse spell and handed it to Alice.

One covey balm, one tinctura hypericum, one auquifolium, two witcheye root, one mugwort, and goat's milk.

"Um, I don't have any of this." Alice mumbled under her breath.

"Then go to the store _and get it!_" Nikolai glared, and shoved a very female Raivis, who just came into the room.

"Umm" Raivis, or, _Sashja,_ started, before silencing herself from the rather frightening glares from the other occupants in the room.

"Yes, I get it, I fucked up. Shut up." Alice said, rather pissed. "Fine, I'll go into town. But I don't want to go alone."

"And I don't believe you should," Anya spoke up, "Take Toris and Raivis with you, and you should probably make up some feminine names while you're at it."

Eduard walked into the room, and yes. I said Eduard.

He received the blankest stares from everyone in the room, only moving when Anya threw a book at his head.

"Почему черт возьми Сэма вы еще мужчины?" She screamed, Eduard sensing she seems to be rather angry, and fled the room.

Anya's glare then turned to Alice. "Why wasn't he-?"

"I honestly don't know." Alice panned.

Anya face palmed. "J-just go to the store." Taurysa and Sashja looked at each other wearily.

"B-but we can't go out into the sun! We'll get burned!" Sashja bluntly blurted out. Anya thought about this for a moment before pulling out a bottle of sunscreen out of her pocket.

"Put this on. Now, before I decide to let you burn." Anya said, tossing the bottle to Taurysa. "And I want it back before you leave."

"T-this actually works?" Taurysa blinked in disbelief.

"Da~"

Taurysa looked at the bottle before putting the cool substance on her skin then passing it to Sashja.

"Let's go." Alice pushed her way to the door while dragging the two vampires with her. Anya snatched the bottle back from Sashja before they were gone from sight. Sashja had a startled look when she unexpectedly took the bottle out of the other's hands.

"I wouldn't want to give you an opportunity to escape." Anya shrugged. Sashja glared, but then looked down, leaving the room.

Taurysa headed to the room she shared with the other two servants to grab a coat only to be stopped by Sashja.

"What is it, Raivis?" Taurysa asked confused.

"You won't be needing a coat now." She said slightly sad. Taurysa nodded and frowned.

"Come on! We don't have all day!" Alice tapped her foot impatiently. The two girls followed her to the outside.

Sashja rubbed her eyes from the sudden light that she has not been underneath for years. Taurysa was happy to feel the sun on her skin again without being burned.

As the three of them got closer to the town, they could hear lots of voices from all the people in the city.

Sashja tugs on Taurysa's sleeve.

"Do you see that girl over there?" She asked. Taurysa looked over to see two girls chatting with each other close to an alley.

"Which one?" Taurysa asked curiously.

"The one with the silver hair." She whispered.

One of the two girls did indeed have silver hair. The other girl had brown hair. Both of them were smiling, wearing hoods and were slightly cat-like.

"Is that...?" Taurysa started to say.

"She's the one I murdered that night." Sashja whispered, staring at the girl. Her hood made a slight movement as she looked at the two girls with wide, amber eyes.

The brunette next to the silverette asked something to her and the silver's eyes flickered over to her before replying something and walking over to the two vampires.

This was not something the two were expecting and they stepped back in shock. As the Silverette got closer, Sashja seemed to tense up but had a look of horror, joy and shock written all over her face. The girl stopped about two or three feet away from the duo, the brunette close behind.

"You were the one who changed me?" She asked equally shocked. Sashja hesitated before nodding slowly but stiffly. The Silverette then smiled, patting Sashja on the head. "My name is Amara."

"I'm Raivis err... uh Sashja." the Latvian responded. Amara looked confused. "W-we were sort of, uh... gender bent?" He looked at Taurysa for help. She had a look of disbelief on her face that she would trust someone with such information.

"Really? That sounds like a warlock's curse." Amara said, not thinking.

"Amara!" The brunette whacked her on the head. "We do not go telling people those things!" She glared at Amara.

"It's not my fault I'm so blunt!" She pouted, holding her head. "You're so mean, Elzbieta!"

"You are trusting a _vampire_." she hissed under her breath.

"For your information, I am _half-vampire_. And she turned me a bit! Therefore, I am allowed to trust her! I can be like Galahad and ignore your orders." Amara crossed her arms looking away from her.

"But that doesn't mean you can trust her!" She hissed.

By this time, Taurysa and Sashja had long forgotten about Alice, who has disappeared in the crowd. They were both stunned by the argument by the two girls in front of them.

"I can so! You're acting like Lydia!" Amara hissed. Elzbieta seemed to take this as a complement and flipped her hair.

"I can act like her if I want to!"

"What are you talking about?" Taurysa was becoming slightly annoyed by the pointless argument they were having.

"Uh... I forgot." Elzbieta panned. A look of disbelief crossed the other three faces.

"So, uh, what are you exactly?" Sashja changed the subject quickly.

"I'm half-vampire, half-cat demon, Raivis!" Amara saluted, responding immediately. Elzbieta whacked her over the head again.

"Quit telling her secrets!" She hissed. Amara just glared at her, not saying anything.

"Is that why she lived?" Taurysa asked.

"...Yeah, I guess." Elzbieta said. There was an awkward silence between the group.

Taurysa was about to say something when something caught her eye.

No, it was some_one_.

The person he had sacrificed his freedom for.

Feliks.

Taurysa was debating with herself if she wanted to go up to him but decided against it. It wasn't long before the blonde noticed her, staring.

"Toris?" He asked, quite loudly. Taurysa crossed her arms over her chest to cover her breasts, not really wanting Feliks to know about the sex change.

"Feliks..." She said quietly.

Feliks grabbed hold of Taurysa's shoulders "Is that really you? I thought you were dead, or worse!"

Taurysa smirked. "What's worse than dead?" Although Taurysa thought she had a pretty good answer herself.

"I don't know- did that Russian bro-ski, like, hurt you in any way?" Feliks asked, Taurysa looked down, not knowing how to answer the question. Yes, the Russian, Ivan-Er, Anya, did hurt her, in many ways. But she wasn't about to tell Feliks about that.

"I know that look, if you, like, don't want to talk about it, fine. Whateves." Feliks shrugged while Taurysa felt relieved.

Meanwhile, Amara and Elzbieta suddenly said they have urgent business to attend to, looking wearily at each other. They both walked away and out of sight.

What the two vampires didn't know was that Anya was watching them very closely.

"Why don't you just run away, Liet?" Feliks asked. Anya looked as if she was seeing red(**SarentoKensei: What do you mean by this Neeky?)**.

She was about to go drag Taurysa away from him and beat her when Amara and Elzbieta grabbed her arms to prevent her from proceeding.

"It's... complicated..." She said slowly.

"How complicated can it be?" Feliks asked confused.

"It- it just is!" Taurysa stuttered, looking down at her feet.

"Liet, your face just looks like, totally hilarious right now" Feliks said, trying to lighten the mood.

"Taurysa, come here!" Alice called, Taurysa nodded as a sign that she'll be right over. She looked back at Feliks, but he was gone. Taurysa was saddened, before going over to see what Alice wanted.

"Terribly sorry to interrupt your conversation with that little blonde man, but I _cannot _figure out how to use the currency here." Alice scratched her head.

Taurysa sighed and walked over to her, Sashja not too far behind. Sashja looked a bit happier from her usual irritated nature.

"I'll pay for everything, Alice. Let's go and get the ingredients for Nikolai." Taurysa said, smiling slightly.

"That sounds good." Alice nodded. As they walked to a store, you can't help notice the little skip in Sashja's step.

Anya had stopped struggling in Amara and Elzbieta's grip. She was a bit surprised that Taurysa hadn't left with Feliks. Why hadn't she? She could of attempted escape (_it wouldn't have worked_)...

"It would've been a mess if you walked out there, Ivan." Amara commented. Anya looked at her.

"Call me Anya. You're that one girl Raivis fed on the night so long ago." Anya was confused and curious, "How are you still alive?"

Amara shrugged. "I suppose at one point, she spat out her own blood unintentionally." Elzbieta whacked her on the head.

"Stop telling vampires stuff! It's secret!" She hissed. Amara stuck her tongue at her.

"You do so not trust the vampires! I am part one and you trust me!"

"That's a different matter! You're also part cat demon so don't mess with me!" Elzbieta smirked while Amara rolled her eyes.

"Are you going tease me over this? Like you do with my height?" Amara glared. Anya noticed how much shorter Amara was compared to Elzbieta. Anya smirked at the fact she was taller than both of them.

The two girls began to fight, clawing at each other. Amara was undoubtedly stronger then Elzbieta, but Elzbieta was much better at evading. No one seemed to be winning. Anya quickly grew annoyed at the cat fight and grabbed the collars of their coats, choking Elzbieta because she was moving at the time.

"As atsiprasau..." Elzbieta mumbled.

"What?" Anya looked down at the girl.

"Sorry, I slipped into Lithuanian." She chuckled.

"If we're slipping into different languages, DAS SPIEL!" Amara practically screamed

"Tikiuosi, jums skandinti šaukštu." She glared.

"No clue what you said" Amara smiled widly "But I'll take it as a compliment!" Elzbieta frowned and mentally flipped her off.

Anya sighed a totally epic sigh of annoyance**(Neeky-chan: Lolwut?)**. "Will you two stop speaking other languages, _now?_" she growled.

"I don't have to. I don't feel compelled to follow your orders." Amara said bluntly. Elzbieta just stared at her in disbelief, actually listening to Anya. "Why are you looking at me like that?"

Elzbieta did her best to shake her head, laughing so hard. Amara just looked confused.

"You are most defintly turned by Raivis. So blunt." Anya shook her head. "Fuck, (s)he turned a teenager. I hate teenagers."

Amara glared, screaming "I AM GERMAN MADE!" Earning another smack from Elzbieta. Amara glared and then said, "Aru."

This makes Elzbieta facepalm. Anya was becoming a little more than annoyed at this point.

"Shut up!" Anya snapped at the two of them. Elzbieta glared.

"Whatever." She looked away. Anya turned to Amara.

"She's lucky cat blood tastes disgusting." Anya glared. Amara chuckled nervously.

"I'm part cat demon too..." Amara's voice faded.

"I wonder how you'd taste." Anya smiled. Amara paled and would've backed away if Anya wasn't holding her coat collar.

Taurysa and Sashja came back holding different items that Nikolai needed. Alice was walking in between them.

"Okay, we got everything. We can head back now." Alice said.

Taurysa and Sashja had a look of pure horror at Anya, who appeared to be choking the two girls. Amara caught sight of Sashja.

"Ah! Hello again, Master Raivis!" She smiled, waving at her. Sashja blushed. "When you are have been returned to your original gender, can I come visit you?" Amara asked, ignoring the strange looks that everyone sent her... including the glare from Anya.

"Ummm," Sashja said, looking at Anya.

Anya just sighed and shrugs. "I don't see why not." Sashja beamed at the words. Amara smiled.

"Elzbieta and I should be getting home. Ms. Anya, if you don't mind, can you please release us?" Amara smiled weakly as Anya dropped them both.

Both girls did a respectful bow and left. Anya frowned back at the other girls.

"I want this _curse _taken off my straight away. Let's return home."

Taurysa nodded quickly, and Sashja smiled and nodded.

Sashja was as happy as she could be, but Taurysa was rather upset. She should have told Feliks why she couldn't come home, instead of just telling him 'it's complicated'. She felt sick on the inside.

Was it some sort of secret that people have turned into magical creatures? In a way, it made sense but Taurysa didn't know how Feliks would react if she told him she was a vampire. That didn't seem to sit well with her.

Shaking her head, she followed Anya and the others back to the mansion that she currently forced to live in. When everyone got back, Taurysa and Sashja gave the supplies to Nikolai, who snatched them away.

"We all should be back to normal by tomorrow-"

"In the meantime, you two need to do your chores" Anya butted in "And if you see Eduard, tell him to come see me. I have a special little, _something _in mind for him..." Anya's voice trailed off, possibly pondering all the sorts of little punishments she could give Eduard.

Taurysa nodded and went to go dust.

Which can be rather hard when you're dusting fragile items. Taurysa was in deep thought about what she should say to Feliks next time she sees him.

And as she was in deep thought, she started dusting a crystal wine glass, not thinking to pick it up. The fragile glass fell to the ground and shattered. Taurysa's thought process was shattered like the glass when she heard the sound...

That could be heard through the entire house.

Taurysa let out a yelp, and tried to quickly pick up the pieces befor-

Anya came out of her room, a frown on her face.

Taurysa froze up, and began shaking. She was sure she would receive punishment.

She was right.

Anya grabbed Taurysa's wrist tightly, and slowly used her gloved hand to pick up the remaining shards, and place them into Taurysa's hand. Taurysa pulled franticly away, but like when she was turned, she couldn't break Anya's tight grip. Anya slowly closed Taurysa's hand into a tight fist, crushing all the shards inside. Taurysa let out a small cry as her hand slowly pooled with blood. Anya raised Taurysa's hand to her lips, and licked away some of the blood, smiling.

"Please be more careful next time, little _Taurysa. _I really am not in the mood, and I really _do_ like punishing you" Anya smiled as Taurysa's eyes welled with tears from the little crystal shards inside her palm. "I'm pretty sure you don't like pain, you will be more careful, da?" Anya grinned sadistically, an evil glint shone brightly in her violet eyes. Taurysa nodded slowly as Anya dropped Taurysa's wrist, a purple bruise was already blossoming from Anya's tight grip.

"Answer me, with words." Anya ordered.

"I will be more careful, mistress." Taurysa said softly, the word 'mistress' seemed to anger Anya, as she smacked Taurysa across the face and walked away.

"As taves nekenciu." Taurysa mumbled, earning a sharp glare from Anya as she entered her bedroom.

"Ne zastavlysite menya khlestat' vas." Anya smiled as she entered her bedroom, leaving Taurysa to shake in her own fear.

**Holy crap. This is the longest thing I EVER wrote. Not just me, Neeky wrote it to. Actually, she wrote most of it. I probably wouldn't have updated for a week or so because I really did NOT want to type up this long arse idea. I told her what to write, when I got stuck, I just handed her the laptop and did something else. We were up till 4am writing this, so I hope you enjoyed.**

**Translations:**

**Чаму, чорт вазьмі, у мяне ёсць сябра****- Belarusian: Why the fuck do I have a penus(sp?)?**

**Почему черт возьми Сэма вы еще мужчины?****"-Russian: Why in sam's hell are you still a man?"**

**As atsiprasau-Lithuanian: I'm sorry**

**Das Spiel- German: The game (FUCK)**

**Tikiuosi, jums skandinti šaukštu-Lithuanian: I hope you drown in a spoon.**

**Aru-Chinese: Japanese stereotype of the Chinese and how they end their sentences.**

**Da-Russian: Yes(h)**

**As taves nekenciu.-Lithuanian: I hate you.**

**Ne zastavlysite menya khlestat' vas-Russian: Don't make me whip you.**

**Some of the translations would be in the actual translation, but I don't have internet connection ('cuz I'm at Sharis again (see To Serve Insanity to get what I mean)) I'll translate the Latin later, or look it up yourself. **

**Please review, Neeky-chan and I worked very hard on this chapter, I hope you enjoy!**

**The name meanings, **

**Alice: Arthur's real Nyotalia name.**

**Emily: Alfred's real Nyotalia name.**

**Anya: Ivan's real Nyotalia name.**

**Nikolai: Natalia's fan Nyotalia name.**

**Taurysa: I freaking made this up. Toris isn't a name, so I just screwed around with the lettering.**

**Sashja: Female name of Sasha, I couldn't find Raivis.**

**Amara: German for torture, sorrow, misery. I think... **

**Elzbieta: Lithuanian version of my real name, Elizabeth.**

**Nyotalia is the backwards version of Hetalia (for those of you who don't know) and it switches everybody's gender. Only Eduard can travel between these two universes, which is why his sex stayed the same in this story.**

**I now return to my pie. Good day.**


	8. Break in

**Sorry for the late update, but my birthday is coming up, and I've been planning things. So I've been rather busy. **

**WARNING: Character death, though I wont tell you who.**

**Im Yong Soo: South Korea**

**Yao Wang: China**

**Kiku Honda: Japan**

**(I think you just figured out who died...)**

Toris sat on his bed, staring at the white scars on his hand. Eduard pulled out the shards from the wine glass Ivan crushed into his hand, than put his own blood on it, causing it to heal rapidly.

He sighed and stood up. He hasn't been (_trapped_) in this mansion for more than two months and he already had as many scars as Eduard, who's been here longer than a _hundred years_. He had a gut feeling he would get more.

Brushing his hair behind his ear, feeling the scar behind that one. He left the servant's quarters, it was 22:00, and his final task for the day was to bring Ivan tea. Then he had to wait until Ivan was finished and was the cup and pot.

After preparing the tea, he put the tea on a tray and started towards Ivan's quarters. The thought of seeing Ivan always frightened Toris, and he shook quite hard.

Causing him to lose grip of the tray and drop the tea set with a shatter.

Toris flinched. (_Did he really need more scars?_) He bent over to pick up the pieces, but smelt Ivan coming this way.

Fear over took him. (_Step step step_) He gasped in sharply and fled his position (_Why? What will running do?_) He shook his head at the voice.

"Toris?" He heard Ivan's voice, but he already rounded the corner.

"Toris! Where are you?" Ivan yelled. Toris turned his head back, expecting Ivan to be there, prepared to punish him. Ivan just stood outside his door, sighing, before he grabbed his pipe.

(_Toris, you should know better than to run..._)

Toris turned to face the direction he was running, before crashing into a door. He didn't recognize it, and pushed the door open, slamming it behind him. He breathed heavy for a moment, before opening his eyes and seeing he was in a closet.

He pushed back a few coats, and found something he's never seen before, but recognized.

It was a dumbwaiter.

He was quite curious as to where it led to. So he climbed inside. He began pulling the ropes, pulling himself upwards. A small door was required to be pushed in order to exit the dumbwaiter.

"Toris! Quit your foolish hiding and games!" Toris jumped at Ivan's booming voice.

"I'm sorry master!" He cried out, before slapping his hands over his mouth. He just, felt obliged to respond to his master. Ivan fell silent, his voice not able to be heard, but obviously knew where Toris was. Toris wouldn't be surprised if Ivan knew where he was, and came up there to whip him.

Toris looked around, and his jaw dropped. There was a greenhouse like area in there, filled with what seemed like daisies, then...cornflowers? Lots of sunflowers, those over populated them all. But one flower stood out the most to Toris.

It was the Rue flower. The national flower of his country. Lithuania.

His shaky hands slowly brought themselves up to the Rue. The scars on his hand glowed in the lighting. He shook, tears streamed down his face. He stroked the petals of the Rue, he felt at home. Home, Lithuania, not this home. Home was a place where you are happiest, not where you live. He smiled and wiped away the tears. It was so beautiful.

Ivan walked in, through a different entrance, Toris instinctively flinched. Ivan just smiled.

"You like flowers, da?" he said.

Toris nodded, and decided to test his luck.

"I barely get to see them anymore." he continued to pet the flower. Ivan raised his eyebrows.

"It is best if you stay here, away from humanity." Ivan balanced on his pipe like a cane.

"Why?" He couldn't control his words. "So you can continue to punish me and treat Eduard, Raivis, and I like shit?" He felt his fangs extending. "So you can continue to make us live in fear of you for the rest of eternity? So you can continue to mock us every day that you stole us away from everything we ever loved?" Toris bared his fangs, Ivan's eye widened, and smiled as he heard his pipe make contact with Toris' jaw.

"I think you should be quiet, da? Now you will be. I think all of Eduard's blood is getting to your head. The fact you can practically suffer a fatal wound and Eduard's blood will fix it? Eduard is now forbidden to do such. You can now heal like a half vampire; of course you'd heal like a true vampire if you decided to feed..." Toris held his jaw; it was bleeding heavily, blood covering his clothes and the floor.

"You need to learn your place, and when your voice has the right to be heard. You are no longer whoever you were in life. You are nothing but a slave now. One that I could do _whatever I want with. _No one can stop me." He smiled as he saw Toris shaking. Toris bowed his head low; Ivan placed his foot on Toris head, pushing it lower, to the floor.

"You are so pathetic, but loyal. Like a dog. If I was to put a chain around your neck like a dog, would you obey me better?" He removed his foot from Toris head.

"You have no rights anymore. You are my property, remember that. I can treat my property however I wish. I _choose_ to treat you like I do. And an interesting fact, little Toris, _I treat you a lot better than I do Raivis and Eduard, and better than most masters treat their vampire slaves."_

This, is better? He was frightened for anybody who was treated worst then him. It was apparent he was a favorite of Ivan's little collection of servants.

"I only keep you and the others away from humans because I'm afraid you'll hurt them. I don't need you messing up like I did and massacring... a whole town." Toris looked up at Ivan, seeing a sad, lonely look in his eyes. "I don't want that to happen again. It won't happen again. You three are forbidden to leave without supervision and my consent. Let your little vampire mind comprehend that. _Forbidden." _Ivan smirked, knowing that the vampire part of Toris would now try and prevent him from leaving forever.

"Do you understand Toris? I will accept a nod today; I know your jaw hurts." Ivan kneeled down and petted the shaking man's head, who nodded slowly. "Now, clean up your mess, make more tea, and bring it to me so I can continue your punishment." He sang the last word, before leaving the room.

Toris held his jaw still; he could feel the torn muscles knitting themselves together, which truly disgusted him. He shook from fear, as the whip marks on his arms and back sear up.

He left the way Ivan went, and went to clean up his mess, when he saw it was gone. He looked around, and saw it nowhere. He closed his eyes for a moment, questioning his sanity. Maybe someone else did pick it up for him? He went to the kitchen.

He saw Arthur washing the tray, boiling a new pot of tea, with a new tea set out, and everything.

"Mr. Kirkland?" Toris spoke up.

"Oh, Toris. I saw you dropped the tea set, but then you ran away... So I cleaned it up and started a new pot." Arthur mumbled.

Toris let out a sharp gasp. Would his master be angry that Arthur did his job for him? English men made fantastic tea, he knew that. He made tea three times a day for Ivan, yet has never tried it actual tea before.

"That wasn't necessary. It was my mistake; I should have been the one to clean it up." Toris said, Arthur raised his eyebrows.

"Oh, well then I hope you will accept it nonetheless..." Arthur trailed off.

Toris perked up. "Yes sir! I will!" He cried as Arthur finished up, and handed the tea to Toris before leaving for bed.

Toris smiled at Arthur's act of kindness. Although following a sad sigh, seeing now he would have to go to Ivan's room sooner and face the rest of his punishment. He didn't know why he suddenly exploded at Ivan, but he sure did regret it. He knocked on Ivan's door, his hand knocking weakly due to his trembling form. He came in when Ivan told him to. He shook even harder as he set the tea down on a table, and the spout of the tea pot clashed several times against the cup.

He bowed his head as he handed the cup to Ivan, like he saw servants in his old home did so many times before. That he has done many times to Ivan before.

Ivan took the cup, and took a sip and smiled.

"Tea is good tonight, da?" Ivan said as Toris straightened his figure. Ivan finished his tea quickly before sharply putting the cup down. "Take your coat and shirt, it doesn't need more holes, you won't get a new one till January seventh." Toris grimaced as he slowly took his jacket off. It was March and his clothes were already turning to rags. He folded the filthy coat and shirt and placed them on the floor. He stood shirtless, as Ivan handed something that made his face lose its colour.

He handed him a maid costume.

"Put it on."

Toris took it, shaking hard. Before slowly sliding it over his figure, unable to do up the back.

Ivan hooked a heavy chain around his neck, so tight Toris had trouble breathing. He pushed Toris to the ground and into an upright position.

"Now your punishment begins."

Toris bit his lip to the point where he drew blood as he felt a horse whip across the exposed part of his back. He let out a sharp gasp, as tears poured from his eyes. He counted seven more before he just blocked it all out. Who knows how many more times Ivan whipped him? Toris just trembled and held his tongue, which got him in this mess into the first place.

Ivan raised his hand and prepared to whip him once more when he heard a crash.

"Toris, did you hear that?" He jerked the chain hard when Toris didn't respond.

"Yes m-m-master. I-I h-heard i-it." His voice shook as hard as his body.

Ivan jerked the chain once more, dragging Toris into his closet and locking the chain to the coat rod. He then shut the door tightly, and walked out of the room.

Ivan strode down the halls quickly. Opening the servant's room and pulled Eduard out sharply by his collar. Eduard opened his eyes wide and Raivis began to cry, fearing for his friend. he shoved Eduard out of the room, and locked Raivis in the room.

"You know what to do." Ivan told Raivis. Eduard followed Ivan obediently.

"Sir, is there a break in?" Eduard asked, Ivan nodded.

"You will help me solve this problem, da? Go get Alfred."

Eduard did as he was told, and went to Alfred's quarters.

"Mr. Jones, Ivan told me to come and get you."

"Is that so?" Alfred raised his eyebrows.

"Yes, there seems to be a break in."

"Then, allow me to help." Alfred pulled off his coat, "Let Natalia and Arthur sleep, they worked hard on getting us to normal."

"Yes sir." Eduard respectfully left the room, so Alfred could transform. Eduard quickly went back to Ivan.

"You know what to do, da?" Ivan smiled at Eduard. Eduard nodded, and sat at the end of the hallway.

Toris pulled softly at the chain around his neck. He felt like a dog that was locked inside a room as punishment. He sighed and stood up, planning to open the door slightly, to see if Ivan was in there. The door was locked, of course. The damn mahogany door was impossible to catch a glance out of also.

He sat in the floor, leaning against the wall slightly for a second before gasping out in pain. His back felt as if it was on fire, it was only then, upon noticing the pain, did he notice how much his jaw still hurt.

He let out a pathetic whimper. He wished he never left his home that day he met Ivan. His father was the mayor of Vilnius, and was very high in society. Toris had servants that waited on him, but now... He was a slave who waited on his vampire master Ivan...

He wanted to go home so bad...

He closed his eyes, taking in deep breaths. He thought of his father, Arturas, and that one day he got fed up with illegal parking, and drove a tank over the Mercedes. His father was an avid cyclist, and he grew fed up with the cars parking in the bike lanes. Toris chuckled softly, remembering his father's quote "You have to have a sense of humor in my line of work."

He missed is father so much, he missed his easy life, and he wondered how worried his father must be. How worried Feliks must be. He felt sick, as a stomachache made him want to vomit.

He continued to take deep breaths, and imagined how he could have prevented this situation; he pictured himself in the hall, carrying the tea, not dropping it, not getting beat...

He opened his eyes, to find himself in the hallway. Toris looked around, seeing that he was no longer in the closet chained up.

"What the...?" Toris mumbled to himself.

"Toris?" Ivan looked up at him strangely.

"M-master?" Toris feared Ivan would be angered for leaving the room.

Ivan approached Toris slowly, almost fearfully. He held his pipe in his hands, he gripped it tightly, and swung it at Toris, who let out a shriek.

"As I suspected." Ivan chuckled. Toris gasped when he didn't feel the blow. "You figured out your ability."

"W-what? M-my ability? What ability?" Toris stuttered.

Ivan smiled. "All humans are born with an ability, they must know about this ability, and learn to master it, such as Arthur did, or become something, such as a vampire, for the power to become stronger, and more noticeable."

"Um, what do you mean?"

"I mean, your mind does something, which causes, what appears to be your soul, to leave your body and interact with the outside world. It must be your urge for freedom..." A sad almost lonely look came into Ivan's eyes. He then turned away.

"Eduard, can you see anything?" Ivan barked.

"No sir. Except that three Asian men seem to be breaking in." Eduard had his eyes closed, moving his hands in the air, as if he was moving visible objects with his mind.

"Name them, now."

"Let me check there profiles, ah, the three robbers appear to be, Im Yong Soo, a man from Korean dissent. Yao Wang, a Chinese man, and Kiku Honda, a Japanese man." It appeared as if Eduard controlled an advanced computer with his mind.

"People try to rob this place to much; don't they realize who I am?" Ivan chuckled. "RAIVIS! STOP THEM AT THE DOOR!" From the servant's hall, long, pale, what almost seemed like hair slithered out from underneath the door, creating a horrid grotesque monster like creature. It slithered down the wall of the hallways. Ivan turned away.

"Master?" Toris followed Ivan.

"Toris, Raivis has the weirdest power of all, weirdest I have ever seen. It seems he can control this substance that lingers in the air, he can harden it, and possess it. But it only works when he's in complete darkness. It gives off this appearance of hair, and can kill people easily." He sighed softly. "But he can only gather so much. It takes away from the air around him, and can only last so long before disintegrating, He might be only able to take down one. But Alfred should at least take down the other two... Maybe not. Perhaps I should take care of one myself? Or have you do it, I wonder what you can do in that state." Toris just shrugged.

Ivan grinned sadistically."Smell that, Toris? The smell of beautiful bloodshed. Raivis has slain one." A horrid scream ripped throughout the house hold, a pathetic cry of "Yao!" and "Im!" came from one of the men. Ivan walked towards the end of the hall, Toris ghost like figure followed. The man who appeared to be Kiku, was at the end, panting, and a terrified look on his face.

"What have you done to my brothers?" He cried.

"Hmm? I killed them silly~ Why were you trying to rob my home, you disgusting Jap?"

"My brothers and I need money! P-please... good sir, s-spare me..." Kiku got on his knees and begged. Ivan hopped up and down and giggled.

"Toris, see how pathetic this little man is? Now, my little Toris, ask me, what is my ability?"

Toris gulped, not wanting to know the answer. "O-of course master. What is your ability?"

Ivan picked Kiku up by his shirt collar. "See? I don't have a wonderfully fantastic ability like you, and your vampire brothers. I have a disturbing one, however." He threw Kiku on the ground, and smashed his pipe on the Japanese mans frail figure, who let out a piercing screech.

"Ivan! The man begged for mercy!" Toris screamed at Ivan, who smiled happily at Toris, it was the first time Toris said his name.

"But Toris, don't you realize? My ability, is Mercilessness. I cannot show mercy." Ivan giggled psychotically, as he continuously smashed his pipe on Kiku's now unconscious figure, until he died. Toris closed his eyes, sobbing for the man he could not save. He reopened his eyes in his own body. Chained up, bleeding, and in a maid dress.

**Seriously, I have no clue how I got this.**

**I kinda went really random with this one.**

**I hope you enjoy! Ana Braginski Serbia reminded me to update this, otherwise it would have been longer until I updated this. Thank you :3**

**All you Prussia fans, you are going to love the next chapter.**

**Actually look up Arturas, he seems like a funny guy. He really did run over a Mercedes with a tank. **

**Bai~**


	9. Eduard and Gilbert

**Edit: Forgot country names**

**Gilbert: Prussia**

**Feliciano: North Italy**

**Lavino: South Italy**

**Antonio: Spain**

**Ludwig: Germany**

**Francis: France**

"Where's are money, Eduard?" A dark haired man with a twisted grin by the name of Lovino Vargas stood with his arms crossed. "We gave you money for your opium; we want to be paid back"

The nervous Estonian began scratching his skin franticly.

"I-I'm sorry! I haven't g-gotten the money! I had money, enough to p-pay you back, I s-swear! B-but it was s-stolen! Please! I'll p-pay you back, I p-promise!" Eduard was on his knees, begging.

"Lovi, let's give him a few more days. The man has enough troubles." A lighter shade of hair man named Feliciano suggested, looking away. He was Lovino's nicer brother, less intimidating, and tried to prevent Lovino's mafia from killing people. He was easily over powered by others, but Lovino loved him, and usually respected his wishes.

"Why should I? He probably stole the money he owed me, and then spent it on more drugs! I should kill him now, end his suffering. Do you agree Eddy?"

"Vargas. Listen to Feliciano. Give the man a few more days." A gruff blond man with beautiful blue eyes said. He was Feliciano's lover, and enforced whatever Feliciano wished. Lovino disliked the blonde man, Ludwig, for stealing away his brother, distracting him from his work. But he was intimidated by Ludwig too.

"Now why should we listen to you, little brother? I'm far to awesome to listen to a gay bastard like you." A man with white hair and blue eyes named Gilbert mocked cruelly. The Prussian laughed loudly. "I vote we kill him now!" He kicked Eduard sharply in the gut, watching him fall over, and laughing harder.

"Gilbert! Be nice, he's an addict. He needs to get unaddicted to his opium." A Spaniard named Antonio said.

A crash came from the far side of the alley. Gilbert looked over in the direction of the noise.

"I'll go check it out." Gilbert stretched his arms and walked over in that direction. He looked around and saw nothing. Shrugging, he turned back at the others before something with claws grabbed his collar.

"Ah, hello little boy. You've been bad, haven't you?" A man with a Russian accent jumped upward, pulling Gilbert to the rooftops. Gilbert was about to shout, before Ivan held his mouth shut.

"Why are you being mean to the poor man down there?" Ivan asked sweetly "Don't scream" he said, releasing Gilbert's jaw.

"Who the fuck ARE YOU!" Gilbert growled. Struggling to get out of Ivan's grip.

"Answer the question~" He said with a sweeter tone.

"The bastard is a drug addict. He owes us money. He spent his money on drugs and is unable to pay us, so we're killing him." Gilbert ceased struggling.

"Is that so? Tell me, kid. What's your name?"

"I'm not a kid! I'm the same age as you probably! Name's Gilbert, don't forget such an awesome name!"

"Is that so? Hmm. I like your fighting attitude, kid. Swear eternal servitude to me, or I'll snap your neck right here." Ivan said, grabbing both of Gilbert's wrists with his left hand and twisting Gilberts neck with his right.

"Shit, what? Who the fuck do you think you are to say shit like that?" Gilbert snapped. But then gulped as Ivan's grip got tighter.

"I am Ivan, a vampire, tell me, boy. Are you not a child compared to a man that's over a thousand years old?" Gilbert remained silent towards the question.

"P-please... don't kill me..." Gilbert mumbled.

""Swear eternal servitude."

"I swear-" Gilbert was cut off by Ivan tearing into his neck. Gilbert's blood covering Ivan's clothes, who was pleased, it would scare off the others beating up the drug addict. Ivan placed his tongue on his fang, pressing hard on the sharp tip. Causing his own mouth to bleed. He let the blood drop onto Gilberts wound, smiling as the blood went in.

Then he heard a gunshot.

He looked down from the rooftop, dropping Gilbert's unconscious body with a thump. Lovino had shot the Eduard, Ludwig had punched Lovino hard in the face, knocking him out, and breaking his nose.

"Francis will be most displeased" Antonio said bitterly, picking up Lovino and tossing him over his shoulder. Striding off.

Ludwig bent over Eduard, checking his pulse.

"I'm so sorry, Feliciano, there is nothing we can do to save him." Ludwig said. Ivan raised his eyebrows, hearing this statement from afar. He stood up and took Feliciano into his arms. Feliciano buried his face into Ludwig, crying softly.

"Let me see him."Ivan carried Gilbert over his shoulder. Dropping his unconscious body with a thump. He moved quickly, pulling Eduard to his feet, Gilbert would begin screaming soon from the process of vampirism. Eduard moaned, and Russia smiled. Good, he was still alive. "Don't worry, you two~! I can take care of him! Can you, blond sir, help me load this man into my wagon?"

"What are you doing with my brother? Why is unconscious?"" Ludwig eyed Ivan suspiciously.

"This is your brother?" Ivan raised his eyebrows. "He...hurt himself" Ivan's fangs showed, and Ludwig looked away.

"Lud... What is that?" Feliciano asked, fear in his eyes.

"I don't believe in mythological creatures. They unnerve me. My brother has been a bad man, and would be better off dead. Since your covered in blood, I'm guessing you've done something to my brother. Go ahead and take him. He would go to jail eventually anyways." He picked Eduard up. And put him in the designated point of the wagon.

"But don't hurt this man. He needs help, badly.

"Oh don't worry, I won't." Ivan grinned happily.

Eduard lay in the back of the wagon, Ivan struck a whip over the horses who then moved.

"Boy, are you awake?" His answer was confirmed with a groan.

"Good. Now I'm going to need you to use your words." Ivan moved away from horses, and into the back of the wagon. "So, kid. You seem to be dying! Isn't that nice?" Eduard grimaced at his statement. "So, if you haven't figured out by the blood I'm covered in, I am a vampire. The man over there, is turning into one. I see you are dying, nyet? So, using your words. Swear eternal servitude to me, and I will turn you into a vampire and you will work as my sla- um servant. You don't want to die, do you? So, what is your answer?"

Eduard's bloodshot eyes watered, he licked his cracked lips and said,

"I-I s-swear eternal servitude, s-sir." His voice wavered and cracked pathetically. Ivan smiled, and bared his fangs. Sinking his fangs into Eduard's neck, before instantly spitting out his blood.

"Your blood is ridden with drugs. I first must extract the opium." Ivan grimaced as he drank, spitting out a strange coloured liquid every few minutes, drinking the blood, spitting out the opium.

"Woo! Opium's out, and you're nearly dead! Let me..." Ivan slit open his wrist with his sharp nails. "Just cut myself, here! Have some of my bloo-" Ivan was interrupted by Gilbert screams, Ivan chuckled, knowing of the excruciating pain. He dropped droplets of his blood onto the near dead Eduard. He then stood as his new servant began shaking. He stood up, and proceeded his way to his mansion, guiding his horses up the hill.

"Ivan! What the hell do you think you're doing?" A teenage girl landed on the wagon, falling from the dogwood trees.

"Elzbieta. So great to see you again."

"Great to see you too, you filthy leech." Elzbieta growled. "Why are you turning innocents! I will not tolerate a huge population of _your kind._"

"Now it's not so great to see you. Fine. What do you want, Elzbieta?" Ivan rolled his eyes and sighed.

"Heehee. Call me by your cutesy little nickname for me, hun. Then, I shall tell you."

"What do you want, _General Winter?_" Ivan glared.

She smiled sweetly, Ivan shivered from the sudden cold she brought when she was near, even though he shouldn't feel the cold.

"Nothing much, hun." Ivan hated when she called him that. She being a snow cat demon, she was older than Ivan's maker, who's been dead for centuries, even if she appeared to be younger then Eduard. "I just wanted some, profit, for not telling the townsfolk about your little...secret. You know the people of Russia, this place is so bitter and _cold... _That people will do anything for a little, whats the word, fun. Even murder you."

"What if I tell them about you, General Winter? An immortal snow demon who takes on the form of a Persian cat demon and causes the bitter cold of Russia every year? I'm pretty sure people will come after you." Ivan glared as Elzbieta smirked and crossed her legs.

"I run this land. I run the lands where snow dwells. I can control everything- wait. Is that... Gilbert Beilschmidt?" A cat like hiss came from her throat, and she stood sharply up. "Disgusting vermin! I'm glad you turned such a wretched creature! I hope you keep your new pet locked up and away from humanity!" As a demon, she was forbidden from messing in human affairs. She was meant to keep the world between the monsters and nature in check. She couldn't kill Gilbert, even if he was a wanted criminal.

"He will be a servant to me-"

"Servant? Thats to good for a bastard like him! Make him a slave, and I'll leave this situation alone." The girl who enjoyed being called General Winter frowned.

"And what of the other? Is he a slave too?" Ivan smirked.

"The other?" She sniffed the air. "He's pathetic. I don't care." Elzbieta toyed with fate. She couldn't pick out a single victim, but if they fell into a trap, she could kill them in multiple ways. Snow was her preferences. Slowly freezing people to death. "I am interested in how this will turn out."

"Yes, General Winter. It shall be done." Ivan smiled. Elzbieta stood at the end of the moving wagon. Falling backwards, Ivan raised his eyebrows. When he glanced back at her, he didn't see her figure anywhere. But heard her insane laughter echoing in his head.

* * *

He placed Gilbert and Eduard in a small room, designed to be a servant's quarters, but it was never used.

When the two finally woke up, Eduard surprisingly woke up before Gilbert. Ivan was surprised at this.

Gilbert did eventually wake up though. And he was hungry. When Ivan gave them blood, which was in a room under the kitchen. Gilbert drank it greedily, while Eduard hesitated. Both the newborn vampires eyes glowed a crimson red.

"Do either of you remember what happened?" Ivan asked. Both vampires nodded. Eduard looked sad while Gilbert look almost... excited.

"Most frucked up night of my life." Gilbert downed his blood, then turned to Eduard, who barely drank half of his. "Ya gonna drink that?" He asked, before taking it after Eduard shook his head.

Eduard blinked, and his eyes reverted back to blue. Gilbert's staid red, even after an hour. Eyes were supposed to revert back to normal after an hour. But Gilbert kept complaining of being hungry. Ivan tried giving him normal food, but Gilbert pushed it away, saying he wanted more blood. Ivan was intrigued by his...deformation in the eyes.

"Anyways, I turned you two for a reason. Without a better way to put this, you two will be my slaves." Ivan said, almost to cheerfully.

"What? Like, why the fuck should we do that? Like I'd listen to a violet eyed freak like you!" Gilbert yelled. Ivan smiled sweetly, and looked to Eduard to see if he had something to say. Eduard just scratched at his skin, Ivan sighing, realizing he didn't remove all the opium in his system.

"Don't you agree, Eddy? Or are drugs all you can think about?" Gilbert poked Eduard roughly. Eduard grabbed Gilbert's hand and broke it.

"My name is Eduard you fucking dumbass!" Eduard continued to bend the broken bone, going as far as making the bone pierce the skin. Gilbert cried out in pain.

"Eduard! Stop this at once!" Ivan commanded, Eduard released Gilbert's hand as if he touched fire.

"I-I'm sorry, sir." Eduard bowed his head low; Gilbert bit his lip to keep from crying from the pain.

Ivan glared at the two for a moment, before bursting into laughter.

"H-here. G-Gilbert." Ivan went to the kitchen and grabbed some blood. He was laughing the whole way there and back. He placed the cup on the table, and grabbed Gilbert's wrist, placing the bone back where it belonged. "Go ahead and drink." He turned to Eduard, smiling.

"I would give you some blood as praise, what you did was hilarious~ But it doesn't seem that you appreciate blood to much." Ivan patted Eduard's head. Who flinched.

"You said we would be sla... would have to serve you. For saving my life, I will gladly obey you. What do you want us to do?" Eduard looked Ivan straight in the eye, not hesitating for a moment.

Ivan stretched his arms. "Just cleaning and such. Cooking-"

"Once again, I'm not doing a damn thing you say!" Gilbert chugged the blood, before slamming the cub on the table, the cup shattering on contact. His broken hand was mending at a rapid rate. In mere moments, his hand was healed.

"Is that so? Hmm... Then, I shall show both of you what happens when you don't obey me." Ivan smiled. Grabbing Gilberts just mended arm, which was sensitive to the touch. "Come, Eduard."

Ivan walked towards a room, opening the door, which seemed to be a basement. Eduard felt sick walking down there, Gilbert bitched the whole time. The only moment he stayed silent is when Ivan shoved him to the ground and tore off his shirt. He unleashed a whip upon the albino's figure, who cried out in pain. He whipped him eighteen more times before turning to Eduard.

"You will listen, da? Then I won't have to hurt you~"

"Da, I will obey." Eduard said. He smiled, noticing no accent in Eduard's voice.

"You speak Russian? Khorosho." He turned to Gilbert, who was shaking hard, bleeding on the cement floor.

"Gilbert. You swore eternal servitude. You _must _obey me."

"Ich schwöre, nichts!" He screamed. Only to earn him fifteen more lashes.

"Learn to shut up. You will obey me, da?" Ivan smiled. Gilbert looked away, ashamed of the tears of pain that ran down his face.

He staid silent, refusing to speak.

"I suppose that is good enough. Come, Eduard. I want to show you around, along with your chores." Ivan motioned for Eduard to follow, which he did.

"Du dreckiger Hund Droge süchtig! Du bist ein verdammt loyalen Bastard!" Gilbert screamed, Ivan shut the door behind him.

**Woooo~ huhuhuhhuhu. That was fun.**

**I need to go do my tutoring homework.**

**Da-Russian: yes **

**Khorosho-Russian: Okay, well, fine.**

**Ich schwöre, nichts!-German: I swear, nothing!**

**Du dreckiger Hund Droge süchtig! Du bist ein verdammt loyalen! Bastard-German: You filthy drug addicted dog! You're a fucking loyal bastard!**

**Tip: Do not call Eduard, Eddy. Or mention his drug abuse. You will get hurt.**

**Gilbert coming into the story is refenced to East Germany falling under the rule of Russia.**

**However, he won't be in the next one.**

**Next chapter, Raivis story on how he was turned. Then we go back to the main story. (This is meant to give me more time for the main story, and my lazy approach on it.**

**Geh. I'm so lazy...**

**Reviews make the god awful sun go away~**

**Does anybody read these, or am I wasting my time with an AN?**


	10. Kesesesesese

Ivan was in a bad mood already, and none of the other occupants in the household could understand why. He kept mumbling about the past. He didn't look stable, so when everyone was worried Ivan would hurt them if they asked what was wrong; they had Alfred do the job... with a gun for safety.

Everyone stood back for safety measures, when Alfred took a deep breath.

"Braginski, what the hell is your problem?"

Both Toris and Arthur inwardly flinched at the rude way Alfred addressed Ivan.

Luckily, Ivan just raised his eyebrows before chuckling softly. He turned from Alfred and to his three trembling servants.

"My servant comes back to me, after nearly two hundred years. He returns, for some reason, or another." By the time he finished the sentence, he was talking to something in the wind.

Toris sensed there was no more to get out of him, and planned to hold his tongue since his last punishment. His neck was still raw from the chain, his jaw was fine, but his back stung if pressure was applied. He slept on his stomach. Of course, his back would have healed if Ivan didn't prevent Eduard from helping him.

"I thought we were your only sla- uh, heheheh. Servants." Raivis scratched his head. It was a bitter sweet joke between the three, how they were slaves, not servants. But Ivan didn't like it when the called themselves slaves, something about their 'Self esteem' and how it might lower from them considering themselves as such, even though Ivan called them slaves, as well as Natalia.

Ivan smirked at Raivis' statement.

Natalia was the first to respond as it seemed her brother wasn't going to explain. "He had another. A long time ago." The silverette crossed her arms as if to say the others were just being dumb. "I don't remember his name however; he was rather rude and annoying."

Ivan leaned forward, covering his face with his hands. Mumbling something in incoherent Russian, he stood up. He left the room into his own.

"Что же Гилберт хотите?" Raivis raised his eyebrows when he heard Ivan's door slam.

"I...I thought you were his first servant." Raivis chuckled. Eduard pushed his glasses up.

"I'm not. I thought you knew that."

"Wait you knew you weren't?" Natalia eyes shot over to Eduard.

"Yeah. I've met him." Eduard's voice changed to an annoyed one, and sounded similar as if one would speak to a child with such a tone. "We used to serve Ivan together. And his name is _Gilbert_ by the way. I um, don't remember his last name."

Toris jumped at the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"Hey Ivan! Let this shear awesomeness in to this shitty house!"

The other occupants all seemed rather unsure as to open the door or not. As it was very possible that Ivan would be rather upset if they did so. Of course though, Alfred just couldn't seem to read the mood. "I'll get it!" The cheerful American stated and headed for the door.

Once the door had been opened a man with striking white hair and red eyes was there to greet them. Toris shuddered slightly as he remembered what exactly red eyes meant on a vampire and secretly hoped that he wasn't one, although it was easy to tell that the man -Gilbert was it?- was in fact a vampire, as it seemed the trend that followed Ivan's servants.

"Lemme in" Gilbert shoved past the occupants, shoving Toris especially hard. By then, Natalia had a raking headache and had sat down, playing with bits of natural magic in the room. Colourful sparks snaked around her fingers.

"Hey!" Toris frowned at Gilbert, Gilbert shot a disgusted look.

"Ivan's still is turning people and making slaves?" He growled under his breath, before turning up towards the stairs and to the room that he remembered being Ivan's bedroom.

His hand traced across the current servants quarters, it was apparent it was his bedroom once as well. He chuckled bitterly, before turning towards Ivan's room, and slamming open the door.

"The awesome me is back, you purple eyed freak."

"Joyous, I thought you want freedom, nyet? Why do you come back to me?"

"I want revenge for what I am. Simple as that."

"I thought you liked being a vampire-" Ivan was cut off.

"Fuck yeah, I do! But you still think you can show your dominance over me, and you're dead wrong-"

"I really don't think that..." Ivan mumbled.

"-so I'm going to kill you." Gilbert finished, Ivan laughed, almost psychotically.

"Like hell you are! You know what, let make you a deal. We will fight, and if you win, you have the satisfaction of killing me, and commanding my servants. If I win, you will come back and be my servant. I will never abuse you. Actually, it would be easier if you just came back to me. I'm going to win." Ivan's smile twisted.

"Deal, your funeral." Gilbert smirked.

"But lets make this a little more...fun. We will fight outside, under the sun, that way we have a bit of a ...time limit."

"Sounds fun. An easy challenge for someone as awesome as me." Gilbert crossed his arms.

* * *

The two stood outside, both their skin turning red.

Ivan smirked. He knew how this would end.

Ivan tossed Gilbert a stake, Gilbert happily took it.

"You're time has come, the bells have toiled. You have paid the final sum. Cry for mercy, your reckoning has COME!" Gilbert lunged towards Ivan, who didn't move. As soon as Gilbert nearly made contact, Ivan dodged the incoming blow and twisted the hand that held the stake behind Gilbert's back. Ivan removed the stake from Gilbert's hand and placed it at the base of the albino's neck.

"A pity, I hoped our fight would have lasted longer, you're still as weak as a human compared to me. Oh well, it would seem I have won~" Ivan threw Gilbert to the ground.

"Damn. I would have hoped he kill you..." Raivis muttered under his breath. Ivan smiled and turned towards Raivis.

"You would rather have him as a master than me?" Ivan said cheerfully.

Raivis paused and frowned.

"Never mind..."

"Dumbass... Gilbert, I think you know where your room is. You will start your chores right away~" Gilbert glared sharply at Ivan, and then looked down at his feet, absolutely miserable.

"I-I really thought I would win..." Gilbert mumbled. "I'm to awesome to be a slave again." Ivan chose to ignore these words. Gilbert forced himself up, and used his vampire speed go under the shade and out of the sun's harmful rays. He bared his fangs and hissed at Ivan, who only smirked and retreated back under the shade at a normal pace.

* * *

"Oh no. Oh no oh no oh no!" Toris ran around the kitchen franticly, the food was burning. Toris tried tasting the chicken covered in dried bread crumbs, but he mentally slapped himself, momentarily forgetting he could no longer taste food. How was he supposed to know if the food tasted burnt or not if he had no taste buds?

"Toris!" Toris yelped at the sound of his name.

"I-I'm s-sorry master! I'm t-trying- I really am!" Toris turned around, expect Ivan to turn off the oven and begin beating Toris for his incompetence, but was surprised at what he saw.

It wasn't Ivan in the room with him, it was Gilbert.

"Master?" Gilbert chuckled as he went over to the chicken. He tried a bit and nodded. He grabbed the lemon pepper, and sea salt. He sprinkled the spices into a bowl and added sour cream. He mixed the ingredients quickly. Adding a touch of vodka along with it. He put the chicken back in the oven.

"Um, the chicken is done, it's been cooking long enough." Toris told Gilbert.

"It can cook longer!" Gilbert snapped.

"It's going to burn!" Toris cried. He opened the oven and tried to take the chicken out, but Gilbert shoved him out of the way.

"It can cook longer! Am I not clear? Do you not understand?" Gilbert slammed the oven shut. Toris grabbed Gilbert's shoulder.

"I know how to make this dish! You're going to burn it!"

"You were burning the Pelmeni on the stove and thought it was the chicken! You stupid dumbshit! You should be grateful I came in!" Gilbert continued mixing the sour cream.

"I would have figured it out! Get out of my kitchen!" Something about Gilbert just irked Toris. He has never acted this rudely to someone before.

"Your kitchen? Kesesesese~ you're property dumbass. You don't own anything! Not even those rags you call clothing. You're a filthy mess. I bet you don't care either, I bet you were nothing but a beggar living on the streets before Ivan turned you. I bet you're grateful like that drug abuser, Eddy, to live in such a mansion. I bet-" He was silenced (Finally) with a punch to the face.

"I was filthy rich before I came here! My father is the mayor of Lithuania! Being in clothes that are thin and have holes in them bothers the hell outta me! I had servant's that followed my every order! Now I have to be a servant, hell, that's sugar-coating it, I'm a slave to a bat shit crazy vampire- Why in sams HELL would I find this life better?" Toris raged at Gilbert, who was stunned at the quiet mans outburst.

Both vampires jumped at the smell of smoke, and the fire alarm going off.

"Oh no..." Toris began to panic as they heard the heavy footsteps of Ivan getting closer.

"Damn it you two!" Ivan shoved both men out of his way and opened up the oven, grabbing the hot pan and placing it on the stove. The food was burnt and Ivan was angry. He turned towards Gilbert.

"Clean this mess up, and then start over." He ordered. Gilbert nodded, but crossed his arms with defiance.

But his red eyes softened with sympathy as Ivan grabbed Toris by his hair, and began dragging him to what Gilbert figured to be the basement.

Ivan had done that to Gilbert countless times.

He knew what was coming for Toris.

"Please! Master! I won't mess up again! Please don't whip me!" He cried and begged. "I won't fight with Gilbert again, I promis-" Toris plea's were interrupted as he was thrown down the basement stairs.

Gilbert threw the burnt chicken away and placed the empty tray in the sink. He would have began washing it, but Toris began screaming with cries of agony. Gilbert's hands shook hard, and he bit his lip hoping to stop the shaking.

He couldn't hold his hands still.

He dropped the dishes in the sink and went to the basement door. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. The door was unlocked and Gilbert ran down the steps, shocked at what he saw.

He expected Ivan to be whipping Toris, but he was doing something much more horrible.

Ivan held a knife in his hand; he seemed to be carving something into Toris' chest.

The worse part is that Toris didn't try to struggle, or fight back. He just stood there and took the pain of Ivan's knife. Like he actually deserved the punishment of burning food and getting into a little spat. All he really did was scream and cry.

Gilbert ran up to Ivan, and threw him off Toris. Toris cried out in shock as Ivan's head hit the wall in such a way that he passed out.

"Toris, are you okay? I'm sorry I didn't help sooner, I didn't realize he was doing _this _to you..."

Toris just held his wounded chest. He stared at Gilbert in disbelief. Almost shocked that the man was capable of kindness like now. Toris nodded slowly.

"Let me see the wound" Gilbert grabbed Toris wrist roughly and stared at what his master had done

_'такой трагедии'_

He had marred Toris' skin with Cyrillic lettering.

**I just learned that if you put Russian into Italics, it turns into Russian cursive. Not over Fanfiction though.**

**That's kind of a given, dumbass. *insulted by herself***

**I can only write in Russian cursive, I can only read Russian print. (I can read in cursive, it just takes me longer)**

**Gilbert understands being a favorite of Ivan, and pitys Toris. He can also cook.**

**Что же Гилберт хотите?-Russian: What does Gilbert want? (Gilbert seems to be pronounced Geel-bert in Russian. I only know that because I can read Cyrillic)**

_**такой трагедии-**_**Russian: Such a tragedy.**

**I hope you enjoy. I have to stop changing my ideas.**

**I'm not even going to tell you what to look foreword to, my ideas keep changing.**


	11. Love bursts

**Warning: Major BeleLiet here. This story really isn't a RussLiet. It's more of a BeleLiet with love, but interactions are more RussLiet. Like most of the story, everything is caused by Ivan. You want RussLiet the love pairing? Go read To Serve Insanity, that has eventual pairing (That I've yet to write) or Coriander and Feverfew. (I hope you don't mind I did that~)**

**If anyone cares, there is a story Neeky-chan is writing that's for the OC characters called Snow Tainted With Blood. Yeah... Enjoy the story. Kinda crappy, but, meh. Ivan's kind of a complete asshole in this one. But he gets better next chapter! Promise!**

**Crappy beganning is crap.**

Things continued on like normal for the brunette vampire. With the exception of getting into several spats with Gilbert, he avoided punishment well enough. And if Ivan was angry about Gilbert knocking him out to prevent him from carving into Toris' chest, he did nothing about it.

But today, Toris gathered all his courage together, and knocked on Natalia's door.

"M-Ms. Arlovskaya, ehh...um. Would you g-go on a date with me?" Toris shook while Natalia stood wide eyed at him.

"No." And she slammed the door in his face. Toris was sad, but he decided to try again tomorrow.

* * *

The next day he asked again.

"Ms. Arlovskaya, um, w-will you please go on a d-date with me?"

"No." And she slammed the door once more in his face."

* * *

He was turned down twice now, but being enslaved for eternity would be worse if he couldn't at least be with the girl of his dreams.

He took a deep breath, and the next day, he knocked on the door once more.

"Ms. Arlovskaya! Please go on a date with me!" Toris near demanded, and Natalia smirked.

"Okay. I will. But what will you do, slave, to make it a date? You can't exactly leave the premises."

Toris grinned, "I already planned on that! Leave it all to me!" he smiled as she laughed and shut the door.

"Come get me at six." She said through the door.

"Okay! I'll be here at exactly six! Not a minute later, not a minute to soon!" Toris walked down the hall, a little jump in each step. Nearing the kitchen to make dinner for each other he froze.

Oh shit. Ivan.

He most defiantly didn't seem like the man that would let a servant date his sister. Especially since he was also the master of the servant.

Toris could ask, but, no. He couldn't risk Ivan telling him no.

The two would have to have their date in secret.

Yes! That is what he must do! Toris began making the food, on which he decided to make potato dumpling stew.

* * *

It was 5:58 and Toris stood down the hall, waiting to walk down to the door. He glanced at the grandfather clock. Still 5:58. He suddenly became self conscious. He was really beginning to look like a slave now. His clothes were ragged and frayed. His hair wasn't brushed and he was dirty from cleaning out the fire place earlier.

"Toris? Are you out there?" Toris jumped at the man's voice.

"Y-yes master?" Toris responded weakly. He knew he was going to be late for his date now.

"Come here." Ivan said, Toris looked to the right and saw Ivan down another hall. Toris shakily walked down the hall. Suspecting Ivan found out about the date.

"Y-yes m-master? W-what c-can I-I do for you?" Toris tried not shake, but he wasn't fond of getting beat.

"Give me a hug" Toris almost screamed from shock when he heard this.

"Wh-what?" Toris cried. This is what Ivan wanted?

"Now, before I lose my patience and make you do something." Ivan opened his arms. Not wanting to deny his master something, Toris opened his arms also and wrapped them around Ivan.

Toris feared the embrace would never break. He finally shoved Ivan away when he felt fangs sink into his neck.

"OW! W-why would you do that?" Toris gripped his neck, glaring harshly at Ivan.

"I'm sorry... I was... marking you..." Ivan's face flushed with embarrassment.

"Marking me? W-why? Like branding a cow?-" Toris freaked.

"Sorta..."

"-That's just cruel and disgusting!" Toris stopped himself when he saw a sad look in Ivan's eyes. But Ivan didn't do anything over what Toris said, he just walked away, mumbling to himself.

Toris ran down the hall, trying to stop the blood coming from his neck. He glanced at the clock. 6:04. Damn it! He brushed himself off, dirt literally floofing off in little puffs. He knocked on the door.

Natalia opened the door. She wore a stunning navy blue dress. The shoulders poofed up and the sleeves clung to her arms, showing off how tiny she was. A black and white striped bow wrapped around her waist, the upper part of the dress buttoned down. The dress ended at her knees, as she wore black tights to cover up any bare skin, showing she was a lady, not a slut. Short black heels and a white bow in her hair made her look absolutely gorgeous.

"Whoa..." Toris stared in awe. He shamefully admitted to himself that he wanted to touch her in many disturbing ways.

"Here, slave. Wear this." She handed Toris a black suit. Toris eyes widened at the quality of the fabric, it was something he would have back home in Lithuania...

"I'll be right back-"

"Change in my room. I don't want brother to find out about this." Natalia pulled him in. "Just change in my bathroom. Don't touch anything; slave, unless you're clean." Toris was shoved into the bathroom. Slightly hurt and her continuously calling him 'slave' and not by his real name.

It felt good to wear something other than that uniform Eduard gave him so long ago. He turned on the sink and washed his hands, Natalia's comment making him feel dirty. He slicked back his hair, only for it to be stubborn and to fall into his eyes once more. He sighed and left the bathroom, carrying his uniform.

"Hmm, you clean up good, slave. I want to see what sort of night you'll give me. Let's go." Natalia crossed her arms and smirked. Toris quickly nodded and held his arm out, which Natalia smirked and took his arm, leaning into him softly.

"I-I'm sorry, but I don't want mas-Ivan to find out. W-we'll eat in the kitchen." Toris stood outside the door which led to the kitchen.

"A little unclassy." Natalia scrunched up her nose, while Toris opened the door for Natalia.

"I-I know, but master..." Toris walked in after Natalia entered.

"I have never been in here." Natalia looked around, greatly fascinated with the kitchen. "Servants have always...served me."

"R-really? Back in my old home, I went into the kitchen. But the servants usually kicked me out..." Toris pulled out a chair for Natalia, where the servants table was in, with a white table cloth and candles adorned the table, in somewhat of a pathetic attempt to make the date romantic. One bowl was on the table, and Natalia sat down in the chair, her back perfectly straight, and not a hair out of place.

Toris grabbed the pot of stew, and poured some into Natalia's bowl, before he placed the pot back on the stove, turning it off.

"You are not eating?" Natalia waited until Toris sat down across from her before taking the spoon and bringing it to her lips.

"I can't taste food, how is the soup?" Toris grinned.

"Potato dumpling stew. It's my favorite. How did you know that?" Natalia looked up at Toris.

"I-I just... I went to Belarus one year with my father for business. And we had that. I later was taught how to make it by a servant." Toris blushed. "I-I'm sorry, I keep talking about myself..."

"It's fine. A date is how you get to know another person." Natalia took another bite of soup.

"Y-yeah... So, t-tell me about yourself." Toris rested his hands on his chin.

"My favorite colour is blue. I love my brother Ivan, who saved me when my parents died. He's not really my brother..." Natalia put her spoon down. "I'm done."

"You barely ate..."

"I said I'm _done._" Natalia glared. Toris looked down and took her bowl, placing it in the sink. Brother or not, Natalia had the same icy glare as Ivan that could send chills down your spine.

It was dark out, and was one of the best times for Toris to go outside for fresh air.

"Let's go for a walk, Ms. Arlovskaya." Toris held his hand out, and helped her up.

"You're quite the gentleman, for a slave." Natalia smirked, it was as if she was testing him.

"Thank you, I try." Toris sucked up the humiliating name she called him, he wanted to be with her, and he would put up with anything she put him through. He loved everything about her.

The two walked around the mansion, it was almost perfect, but there was something missing.

"Lets go to the barn!" Toris said excitedly, he took Natalia's hand and ran there. Natalia smiled at how happy he was. He really was such a sweet man, she knew he didn't deserve the treatment Ivan gave him.

"I like barns... the smell of animals, and grains... It is refreshing, no?" Toris smiled at Natalia, as they stepped into the barn. Natalia admitted to herself that the cool dampness was rather nice.

They walked to the far end of the barn, and to a tall haystack. Looking at, something caught Toris' eye. Natalia pulled his arm, but Toris still stared intently into the haystack. Natalia was about to kick him before Toris reached in and pulled something out of the pile of hay.

It was a needle.

A needle in a haystack.

Natalia and Toris both stared at the needle, as if it was a figment of their imagination and it would turn into hay if they stared long enough.

"Damn." Natalia said, wide eyed with amazement.

At that moment, a crash came from the front of the barn, sending a few chickens into shock, fluttering and squawking. Toris acted on instinct and grabbed Natalia by the waist and hid behind the haystack. Natalia sat on Toris' lap, as to not get anything on her dress. The two held their breath, thinking it was Ivan and he had discovered their location and date.

But after nearly five minutes, Natalia stood up and peeked out, noticing it was only a loss of balance in milk buckets. Natalia turned to Toris, going back to sitting on his lap, but grabbing his shoulders and forcing him to the ground, placing her lips upon his own.

Toris was wide eyed with shock. But as the scene registered, he closed his eyes, and kissed back, wrapping his hands around her waist. The kiss became more passionate, as Toris began to take more of the lead. Toris moved on top of Natalia, as Natalia removed the coat from Toris' figure. The brunette got the idea and began unbuttoning the front of her dress. Natalia removed Toris' tie and unbuttoned his shirt, she began kissing his bare chest, running her hand up and down his chest until he removed the bow around her waist and finished buttoning her dress.

She reached the scar left from Ivan carving Cyrillic into his chest; she traced the lettering with her finger, before Toris moved her hand, in attempt to get her to ignore it. It was rather embarrassing.

Natalia shrugged her dress off her shoulders and stood there in her lacey bra and black tights, which Toris could see quite clearly now only went up to mid thigh. He began kissing her bare shoulders, moving upwards, continuously kissing her. He made his way up to her neck, when his vampire instinct kicked in and he bit her. Love nips, not hard enough to draw blood. Natalia moaned, the soft bites seeming to turn her on. She grabbed his shoulders and began to slip his shirt off.

"I love you Toris."

Claw-like hands shoved Natalia to the ground, and tore Toris off of Natalia, slamming him into a wooden banister.

"Natalia! How dare you try to have sex with a servant!" Ivan screamed. "Don't you freaking realize what he is? It's disgusting to even fathom having you as a sister who wanted to have sex with...with a slave!" Ivan motioned frantically in Toris' direction, who seemed to be rather dazed.

Ivan turned towards Toris. "And you. You think you're good enough for the mistress of the house? You obviously don't know your place in this household. You're a _slave_. You speak when you're spoken to, do as I say, cook, clean, go to bed and start over the next day!" Ivan glared down at Toris, who stared his master in the eyes, which seemed almost hurt.

Ivan took off his trench coat and tossed it towards Natalia, who slipped it on. The dress, Ivan knew, was hard to get on. Ivan stood in a white dress shirt similar to the one Toris wore, and black pants. A light tan scarf covered his neck.

"Sister. Look at this." Natalia forced herself to look Ivan's way as the tall Russian yanked Toris' shirt off, and turned him around.

The scars from being whipped were white now; the only thing left behind was dark purple bruises. The skin healing and closing faster than the broken blood vessels inside could heal.

"You see this, _sister? _This is the back of a slave, one you were about to touch and feel. He cleans my house, and if he defies me, or messes up, his back is whipped. And he can't do anything to stop me; he sits there and takes it. Now, he has done something very...very foolish. And he shall receive punishment, part of which is having you watch."

"Big broth-" Natalia was cut off.

"I am the man of this house, and you are the woman! You shall stay silent!" Ivan shouted at Natalia, who flinched.

Ivan removed his belt, and folded it in half. He struck Toris back with the buckle, causing it to rip into his skin, opening up scars. Toris refused to give Ivan the satisfaction of hearing him scream. But he could not hold back tears. They poured down the brunette's face, his mouth forming a scream he refused to let out.

Ivan did this several more times until Toris finally collapsed, his back leaving a pool of blood on the ground, leaving a sticky red mess. Toris shook hard from the loss of blood. The worse part of it all was seeing the girl he liked so much watch him get whipped. It made he feel...as if he lost all his manhood.

"You see, he is pathetic and disgusting. Nothing more than a slave. Repeat me sister. Nothing more than a slave." Ivan gripped Toris' hair tightly.

"Nothing more than a slave, brother." Natalia said, glaring sharply back at Ivan.

"Good. Grab your clothes, and go inside. Bring Toris' uniform to my room. Toris, you're coming with me." Ivan ordered Natalia, who just nodded.

"Yes master." It shamed Toris to call him master in front of Natalia, but he feared what he would do if Toris just called him 'Ivan'. Especially after what he just tried to do.

Ivan gripped Toris hair tightly as they walked back into the mansion. Toris was dragged most of the way, but he began to pull from Ivan's grip as he saw Ivan wasn't taking him to the servants quarters to lock him in or something.

Ivan was taking Toris to his room.

Toris didn't know a lot about Ivan, except that he was cruel and quite possibly insane. But the one place Toris has yet to go was Ivan's room. He expected the room to be dark and gloomy, with torture devices, and whips and chains.

"Since you obviously can't be trusted alone. You'll be sleeping in _my _room from now on." Ivan unlocked his door and dragged Toris to the far corner of the room. He threw the brunettes head to the ground sharply. Toris' head hit the ground, before he glared sharply back at Ivan. The violet eyed man kicked Toris in the gut, and he broke his glare, closing his eyes to prevent tears.

Ivan went to his own bed and grabbed the blanket. He tossed it to the corner Toris sat in. There was no pillow, or mattress. Toris understood that he was supposed to sleep on the floor like an animal.

"Go to bed. That is an order." Toris nodded at what Ivan said and pulled the blanket over his figure. But sleep did not come, when he opened his eyes again, he saw Ivan staring into his soul like a Swedish man.

Eventually Toris fell asleep, the hard floor hard to sleep on to someone who was pampered there whole childhood.

_He dreamed. He open his eyes to a beautiful blue sky. The sun wasbright, but he was not burning, he felt cool, even a bit damp. He drew in a breath but begin to cough, expeling blood and dirt that he inhaled into his lungs. As he tried to draw in another, he saw a shovel of dirt being emptied onto his face. The sunlight grows fainter as he viewed it through the soil that covered his body. He would have screamed, but his mouth filled with dirt before he could make a sound. He vauguely saw his mother and father...and Feliks sobbing on the ground above him._

* * *

Toris awoke to ice water, screaming as he woke up.

"What the hell?" Toris screamed, glaring at Ivan. Ivan had almost a hurt look, before glaring at Toris and kicking him.

"Get up." He ordered, dropping the man's uniform on him. "And change." Toris took the clothes and put them on. "Make breakfast, now." Ivan glared, before leaving the room.

But Toris had a different plan in mind.

He quickly crossed the room and grabbed the sunscreen that was lying on the nightstand next to Ivan's bed and fled the room.

Avoiding his master's presence, he made his way to the front door; quickly putting sunscreen anywhere his skin was visible. He grabbed the door handle when a bit of movement caught his eye.

It was Natalia.

Her eyes widened as her mind processed what he was planning to do then turned away. Toris' eyes lingered on her figure before escaping through the door, away from the hell he was forced to call home by is so-called master.

Meanwhile, Ivan could feel the presence of Toris disappear. This caused him to scream the servant's name in anger.

But Toris choose to ignore, and just ran.

**Thanks Neeky-chan, for writing the end of this chapter.**


	12. Nuuuuu! Lieeet

**Neeky-chan: I have control of the laptop! Muahahahaha!**

**SarentoKensei: Damn...**

**Neeky-chan: hyperness. owo**

**SarentoKensei: How many cookies DID you have...?**

**Neeky-Chan: None! I had pizza instead! XD**

**SarentoKensei: Ah, that's...um, well, nice, I guess. Just start the freaking story.**

**Neeky-chan: Alright! We do not own Hetalia! :D**

A while after Toris ran away, the two girls decided to visit.

_Ding dong~_

Ivan answered the door, much to the surprise of the girls.

"Amara, right? General Winter? What are you doing here?" Ivan asked just as surprised.

"We came to visit you and Master Raivis!" Amara said, placing her hands on her hips.

"Well, you should actually go back home. It isn't a good time for you to be here as company. Toris decided to run away, taking the sunscreen with him." Ivan said, irritated.

Elzbieta smirked and pinched his cheek saying, "Aww, is the little vampire unable to go into the sun to get his slave back~?" Ivan scowled, attempting to get out of her grip. That only gained frostbite on his face and Amara snickered.

Ivan glared Amara's way and poked her forehead.

"She has sunscreen, da?" Ivan asked. Amara scowled at Ivan before shoving her hands in her coat pockets.

"Wouldn't you like to know?" Amara hissed. Due to Amara's short height, Ivan lowered himself to her eye level and stared into her eyes for a period of time.

Gradually, Amara's eyes softened and she handed the bottle to Ivan.

"Thank you, comrade." Ivan smiled, taking the bottle.

"It's still mine, you bastard!" Amara growled. "I want that back when you're done with it." Ivan just smiled in her direction, ticking her off even more.

Elzbieta just watched the scene, enjoying every second of it.

Both girls then slipped by Ivan and into the house.

"I wish we were like the vampires in the story books where you had to be asked to be able to enter the house." Ivan mumbled, shaking his head.

"I'm only half-vampire, idiot." Amara panned.

All of a sudden, a sound of shattering glass could be heard. Ivan sighed and threw the bottle of sunscreen at the person behind them, seeing as he didn't need the sunscreen at this point. He had already put it on.

The bottle had hit Raivis in the head.

Who looked very shocked at the sight of the two cats.

"Master Raivis!" Amara beamed, bouncing over to him. "We came to visit like we said we would!" She smiled brightly.

Raivis just stood there in shock for a few more seconds before actually responding.

"O-oh! Amara, hello!" He smiled a bit at her before realizing he was hit with a bottle. "Wait, why did you hit me with this?" He asked Ivan.

But Ivan didn't bother to answer his question and decided to leave the house in search of Toris.

Eduard peeked his head around the corner.

"Did I hear a crash? I-"

"_Everyone _heard the crash, Eddy. Damn, you fucking stupid or what?" Gilbert laughed as Eduard glared at him.

"Oo! More vampires!" Amara noted, eyes wide with curiosity.

"Yes, this is a house filled with..._vampires."_ Elzbieta noted, sounding somewhat disgusted.

"Hey what up bros?" The American man came out, Elzbieta glared sharply.

"Who the hell are you- you smell like a _dog._"

"Why thank you very much. It's very hard to capture the musky smell of dog and I am proud to obtain it." Alfred flipped up his collar.

"Elzbieta~! He smells nothing like Tobias!" Amara pointed at Alfred.

"That's because he isn't a dog demon like Tobias. He's a werewolf. " Elzbieta stated. "And it's rude to point."

Shock crossed Alfred's face. "How did you know that?" Amara scoffed.

"If you're a werewolf, then your nose should be as great as a demon's." Amara narrowed her eyes at him. "We're cat demons. Well...I'm half one. The other half of me is vampire!" Amara grinned, showing her fangs.

"Oh great, more vampires." Albert groaned.

Well, at that point, Gilbert decided to go off on how awesome he was, and Eduard definitely did not agree. Eduard began yelling and accidently hit Raivis in the face, who started yelling at Eduard, not giving him a chance to apologize. Alfred tried to calm them down, but it wasn't long before he started yelling too. Arthur was nowhere in sight and Elzbieta and Amara had some 'What the fuck' faces going on.

"If he doesn't want to be found... please leave him be..." A quiet voice said. Elzbieta caught the voice, while Amara was too distracted by the fight.

"M-master Raivis! Please be careful!" Amara cried.

"Arlovskaya. Why? Do you suddenly _care _for someone?" Elzbieta mocked, but then looked down, seeing the redness in Natalia's face.

"I will make sure your wishes go forth. Come, Amara. We are _leaving~_" Elzbieta dropped her suitcase on the ground, and left from the front door.

"We are? But we just got here!" Amara complained, but followed the girl out anyways. "Why are we leaving?"

"We must find Toris before the dumbas-uh, I mean Ivan finds him...who knows what he would do to the kid."

"Kid? He's older than you!" Amara exclaimed.

"I'm older than Ivan...who is almost three thousand... " Elzbieta chuckled nervously.

"Huh..." Amara fell silent after that.

* * *

Toris ran, he couldn't take the abuse any longer. He was pampered his whole childhood, being forced to work and getting beaten for...really just being a man, was just too much! He just had to run away, and he knew the consequence for doing that would be dire. B-but he took the sunscreen, so Ivan wouldn't be able to go after him until night.

Toris was in the forest, but he was dreadfully lost. Unlike when Eduard and Raivis ran, they had no one to turn to. Toris had Feliks, but these woods confused him. He might not make it out before nightfall...

"Are you lost hunny?" Toris turned around at the female voice, but saw nothing.

"Hush, darling." A man's voice said. "Are you trying to find something?"

"Who's out there?" Toris screamed at the wind. He sniffed the sir, shamefully using his vampire power, he hated having them.

"Hunny, we are trees! You can't smell us!" A...tree...said? Toris looked closer at the tree the words came from.

"You know it's not nice to stare." The tree said, Toris naturally screamed.

"He must not have been a vampire for long. You running away from your master?" The male tree said.

Toris took a moment to catch his breath. "Y-yeah..."

"Oh, hunny, that's not good. Not good at all. Run away once you're a hundred years old, then you won't experience hallucinations like right now."

"If I run once I'm a hundred, everyone I know will be dead! Wait- you're hallucinations?" Toris looked at the male tree.

"Helpful ones! Where are you trying to go, darling?" The male said.

"To Feliks house, do you-"

"Oh oh oh!" The female said. "Keep going west and you'll find his house."

"Um, thanks trees. Hope we meet again." Toris bowed his head.

"I don't! That means you're dead!" The male tree laughed, Toris chose to ignore the comment.

He headed off to Feliks house.

* * *

That stupid little...gah! His slave first tried to fuck his sister and then ran away! When he found that disrespectful little bastard he was going to beat him so hard he'd forget his name.

But that froze his in his tracks.

Is that why Toris ran away...?

* * *

Feliks decided to go to bed early that night, but came to quite the surprise when he saw Toris in his room.

"Toris! Like, how'd you get into my house- no wait- How are you and stuff!"

"H-hey Feliks." Toris was quiet as Feliks embraced him. His scent of blood was delicious.

"What's wrong Liet? You're looking totally stressed out." Feliks noted, as he let go of Toris.

"I'm fine... Ah, can I use you bath?" Toris asked. Feliks looked confused for a moment.

"Sure. You know where it is, Liet." Feliks motioned towards his bathroom, while Toris nodded his thanks and went in.

Toris started the bath and began taking his clothes off. He stepped in with a relaxed sigh, the warm water feeling good on his naturally cold skin. The wounds on his back began to itch and burn, but Toris refused to scratch. The whip marks would just scar worse.

Feliks got an idea and grabbed a squirt gun. He opened the bathroom door a bit to see Toris' back, which was covered with scars.

"OMG, Liet! Like, what happened to you?" Feliks yelled, shocked at the scars. Toris spun around to look at Feliks, attempting to hide the scars from him.

But Feliks' expression was so shocked and sympathetic, that Toris just began crying.

"W-what did that Russian bro-ski DO to you?" Feliks wailed. Toris stayed silent, ashamed to tell him how he acquired such scars.

"My master gave them to me..." Toris said quietly.

"Your master? Were you, like, a slave?" Feliks looked Toris straight in the eyes.

"Tak, bylem. Ale juz nie, Feliks. I uciekl."

"So you're, like, free?"

"Tak."

"Why are you speaking Polish?

"Nes as tikiu, susiki geda pasakyti, kad as buvo anglu vergas!" Toris screamed at Feliks.

"Now you're speaking Lithuanian." Feliks tossed Toris a towel. "These clothes are dirty, I'll like, loan you some of mine."

"Aciu..."

"Nera uz ka" Toris looked at Feliks in shock, hearing his own tongue from the blonde mans mouth. Feliks left the room and grabbed a shirt and pants for Toris, being jeans and a light pink shirt with a yellow kitty shouting 'Polska!' on it.

Feliks jumped when he heard knocking at the door. He went to the bathroom where Toris had just covered up.

"If it's like, that Russian bro-ski, I'll totally tell him you're not, like, here. Okay?"

"He'll know...he always knows." Toris mumbled softly. Soft enough for Feliks to not hear.

Outside, the two girls were having a conversation.

"So he's inside the blonde guys house, ja?" Amara asked, looking at the house. "How did you know where his friend lived?"

"I'm a stalker, I'll admit it. Feliks is cute. Da, da." Elzbieta waved her off. Feliks opened the door.

"You're, like, not the Russian bro-ski." Feliks crossed his arms.

"I am from Lietuvos, let me in." Elzbieta held her head high.

"Elzbieta, we ask if we can go into the house. Most normal people don't order others like that." Amara slightly scolded.

"Why not? He's lesser than me!" Elzbieta sighed. "Fine, blonde Polish man! _Please _let us in _now."_

"Better. Being polite is the key to gaining peoples trust." Amara smiled. "Could we please go inside? We promise not to bite _too _hard."

Elzbieta chuckled at her statement. "Oh, you silly human, Feliks, da? Do you know what Toris is?"

"Um, yeah. My friend..." Feliks said softly.

"He didn't tell you? Shame." Elzbieta and Amara walked inside.

"Oh~ then should we tell him, Elzbieta?" Amara couldn't help but grin, her ear threatening to twitch.

"Explain it to him. In the best possible way you can. Amara, I shall go to the slave." Elzbieta began walking down a hall.

"Don't call him that! He's not a slave anymore!" Feliks shouted.

"Shut up! Or I'll make you my slave!" Elzbieta shouted back. It was obviously her time of the month.

"Just go get hi, Elzbieta. I'll chat with Feliks." Amara bit back a snide remark, her ear twitched in a irritated manner.

A brown wig fell to the floor, revealing Elzbieta's ears and snow white hair. "Oh, might as well tell him what we are too." A cat like smile came across her face as she turned the corner.

Feliks looked Amara in the eyes. "W-what is she talking about?"

"We aren't human, Feliks. And neither is Toris. I am Amara, half-cat demon half-vampire." She bowed slightly. She gestured to the girl who was no longer there. "Elzbieta is a pure-breed cat demon." She paused to let Feliks absorb the information.

"Like, why should I believe you? You're here to like, take Liet away! Of course Tori is human... I won't let you like, take him back to that uber abusive Russian bro-ski!" Feliks put his arms out defensively, trying to black Amara from getting by. A ding suddenly went off in the back ground.

"Oh! Like, my cookies are done! I like, totally forgot about them! Want one?" He said, running to the kitchen.

"Ah, sure. What type are they?" Amara asked, ears perking up to normal height and tail swooshing behind her. Elzbieta went upstairs, now that the main threat was gone.

"Damn. They get distracted easily." She muttered to herself. She sniffed the air, finally finding the room which Toris resided.

"Toris, are you in here?" Elzbieta asked. Walking in on the changing Lithuanian, forgetting on what Amara taught her on knocking. "GAH! I'M SORRY!" She screamed, turning around. Toris quickly slipped into some jeans.

"Feliks!" he shouted. "This is a girl's shirt!" He tossed the yellow cat shirt back on the bed, then sitting on the bed himself shirtless. Elzbieta turned around.

"You do know Ivan is looking for you." She said bluntly.

"Already? No, I don't want to go back! He beats me all the time and just cruel! You can't make me go back!" He yelled, distressed.

"Do you not understand what Ivan will do if you don't? I mean, the man really cares about you. He-" She froze, looking at the man's chest. "Such a tragedy..." she read the Cyrillic that marred Toris' chest, touching her own chest in the same place as the words. Toris cringed at the words.

"If he actually cares about me, then why does he beat me more than any other servant in the house?" He asked.

"You're a favorite, and Russia enjoys his favorites. T-this carving...on your chest. Ivan has the same one."

"What?"

"Ivan, you view him as a cruel and unjust, abusive master, no? Ivan had a worse master, a ten year old Mongolian boy, who enjoyed beating and torturing his twenty-three year old Russian slave. If Ivan sneezed at the wrong time, and he was beat. I hated the boy, and I've known Ivan since before he was a vampire. Ivan did the worse thing he could ever do, and broke a cup. I watched through a window as he carved in Cyrillic to mock Ivan. Yet somehow, Ivan cared for the boy, despite getting beat everyday." She shivered.

"He eventually became power hungry, and killed my successful parents. He killed them, carved the very same words into me, and burned down my house. Being Winter itself, as he didn't realize, I persuaded the townspeople to murder the boy, while I sat on the cross of a church. The tied Ivan up and forced him to watch as they drew blood using wooden stakes all over his body, finally killing him. Ivan went into a rage...and murdered the entire town. That town doesn't even exist anymore...he beheaded, slaughtered and drank every, man, woman, and child's bloo-

"Why are you bothering telling me all this? I'm _NOT _going back! I will be a slave no longer!" Toris cried.

"Then, let me explain why _you _need Ivan. Ivan doesn't need you, YOU need Ivan. If you left, nothing would happen to Ivan. If Ivan left, _you would die." _General Winter narrowed her eyes.

"What?"

"The mind changes when it makes contact with vampire blood. It requires the original owner of the blood to be with them, or it inflames, separating from whatever human is left in you, the pain is similar to when you are first turned. Once you are 100, you're body pumps your own vampire blood, and you can live without Ivan."

"But that other girl..." Toris looked down.

"I was bitten multiple times by the Mongolian, him trying to kill me. I captured some of his... essence and can give off the presence of a vampire for Amara so she won't be harmed. It's the only reason your still sane and here." Elzbieta glared

"But why must I be his slave, that doesn't make the conditions he treats us with any better!" Toris planned to stay from Ivan as long as possible.

"You are a slave, until Ivan frees you! It's like the land of America, even once you are freed, you are still looked at as a slave, until you have one of your own, that is." Elzbieta's ears perked up, and grinned.

"Ivan, I know you're here." Elzbieta turned around, and Toris looked up, starting to shake at the sight of his master.

Ivan looked mad, and Toris shook harder. He walked past Elzbieta and stood in front of him, and raised his hand, as if to strike Toris.

"Ivan! Remember the boy..." Elzbieta said, Ivan nodded.

Ivan did something that shocked Toris. The Russian brought his wrist to his fangs, and slit his wrist in the same place he did when he turned Toris.

"Open your mouth." Ivan demanded, Toris quickly obeyed. The brunette figured this was some form of punishment, vampire blood was probably worse than human blood. Ivan placed his slit wrist to Toris mouth, and Toris forced himself to drink.

The sensation that came over him could not be explained, if he had to describe it, it was as if he was eating a warm pastry, with melted butter and warm hunny. The 'pastry' flaked off and dripped his throat, but at the same time, the sweet honey soothing his throat and the butter causing him to crave more.

When Ivan removed his wrist, Toris felt his body lurch foreword, trying to drink more, feeling embarrassed as he did it.

"I'm sorry..." Toris said softly.

"N-no, I'm sorry for driving you to the point of running away. I don't want my Toris to leave me... If you really like my sister... and she really likes you... I guess I can't stop you two from, uh, dating." Ivan smiled as he placed his hand on Toris' shoulder. "Just come back... I don't want you to die..."

"Thank you." Toris hugged Ivan, and Elzbieta smiled.

"Let's go back, my little Toris."

**Daw~ **

**The bathtub scene really happened in the Webcomic, I felt like including it.**

**Tak, bylem. Ale juz nie, Feliks. I uciekl.-Polish: Yes, I was. But not anymore, Felix. I escaped.**

**Nes as tikiu,, susiki geda pasakyti, kad as buvo anglu vergas-Lithuanian: (I was looking at a direct translation, it was something like 'Because I believe, can't fucking say that I was an English slave', fixing that...) Because I can't say in English that I was a fucking slave. **

**Aciu-Lithuanian: thanks.**

**Lietuvos- Lithuanian: Lithuania**

**Nera uz ka-Lithuanian: You're welcome.**

**Polska-Polish: Poland~!**

**I hope you enjoyed! Review!**


	13. I finally update

**I don't like this story anymore. It's a chore to write.**

"W-well... what's going to happen when we get back to the mansion..?" Toris asked.

"We (unfortunately) have two certain cats who decided to make a sudden visit today, da?" Ivan pointed out. "I don't know what they have planned." You could just barely hear the irritation in his voice.

Elzbieta was about to answer when someone called her name.

"Elzbieta~! Feliks passed out downstairs! What do I do?" Amara asked, poking her head into the room with that impish smile.

"Damnit Amara! What did you do?!" Elzbieta snarled. The room drew drastically cold as Amara chuckled nervously before quickly running into the room.

"Ah...n-nothing! Let's go now!" She said, Toris gave a worried look, before Ivan nodded and left the house.

They returned to the mansion, and the three servants each had a rather frightened expression, as if they each expected Toris to return to the house beaten and bleeding. The brunette suspected that's what usually happened.

He looked to the woman he was in love with, Natalia Arlovskaya. She smiled at him, although it included a look of pain, as if she didn't want him to return to this place, even if Toris had Frozen his Sorrows and chose to return. For he was madly in love with this beautiful Belarusian woman.

As soon as they stepped through that door, Amara made a beeline to Raivis and bounced around the small vampire chattering almost non-stop to him, speaking German occasionally. Elzbieta shook her head at the Silverette.

"Toris~ Why don't you go make dinner for everyone? It's been a long day." Ivan smiled creepily.

"Ah, o-of course, M-master.." Toris nearly trailed off, and hurried off to the kitchen to make some food in order to avoid the larger man's wrath.

At this moment, Toris felt slight regret for coming back now. He was once more a slave to this Russian vampire, but now he understood him slightly more, and had permission to date Natalia, even if he was forbidden from leaving the mansion.

At that moment, the graceful woman that was on his mind entered the kitchen, appearing slightly disgusted by her surroundings. She walked up to Toris and wrapped her arms longingly around the servants neck, whispering in a seductive tone;

"When we are done eating, have the crybaby slave clean up the mess" she pushed him against a set of cabinets and kissed his neck, lowering her right hand to caress his groin, causing him to become slightly aroused.

"And then, come to my room. At that moment, my dear Toris, you will no longer be brothers slave, and have permission to do whatever you want to me." She finished, kissing his neck and pulling away from him, chuckling, and swaying her hips.

Toris couldn't wait for dinner to be over.

He made a French dish. Getting out the ingredients, he began making a dish he knew by heart.

Preheating a broiler, then slicing the cheese in half lengthwise, and then crosswise into six pieces, turning it into a total of twelve slices and then arranged them on a very lightly greased baking sheet.

He had to roast the cheese under the broiler until it began to turn into a light, golden brown. Transferring the roasted cheese to individual serving dishes.

He then garnished each piece of cheese with 1 1/2 teaspoons of honey, 1/4 teaspoon of fresh thyme, and a pinch of black pepper.

Quickly taking the food out to his master and others to serve immediately. This was taught by his mother, roasted goat cheese with honey and thyme.

Always an interesting dish, in his perspective. People tended to like it, and since it was French, it was romantic. Hoping to set the mood with Natalia.

Toris' legs felt strange when he carried the food out to the waiting company. He didn't know if he should look at Natalia or not, and he was still a bit scared of Ivan changing his mind about his slave's new freedoms.

"Yes! I'm starving!" Alfred practically howled as the food arrived before him. His eyes glittered like blue pebbles, and his mouth opened slightly, salivating. "Thanks, bro!"

Toris only nodded, a smile on his face as he retreated to the corner of the room. Not having any taste-buds, it seemed pointless to join the rest of the group for supper, but at the same time, he didn't want to go off and clean. Well, maybe he could make himself look nice before he went to see Natalia...

A childish voice cut through his thoughts abruptly. "Toris." Ivan said, causing said boy to stiffen up like an arrow and spin around to face him. Ivan's purple eyes shone brightly like blood contrasted against snow. For some reason, he looked almost sad. Maybe he was afraid his favorite would try to leave him again.

"Y-yes, master?" Toris ventured, eyes flickering over to Natalia every now and then. Boy, she was gorgeous. Toris forced his eyes to peel away from her lovely form and placed them back to Ivan.

A darkness settled over Ivan's countenance: he noticed the way his slave watched his sister with hungry, lustful eyes. "Never mind, Toris." He muttered, staring down into his food and frowning perplexedly. He played with the meal with his fork a bit, and seemed lost in deep thought. Figuring he'd get no more out of the elder vampire, Toris exited the room.

'He knows...' The notion wavered in Toris' mind, making him feel as fragile as glass, as he crept into his room and sought on making himself look as nice as possible. There wasn't much he could do, but he managed, making sure there were no dirt or food stains on his clothes, and he didn't smell like dinner. He wondered if the change was even noticeable... 'I better go tell Raivis to clean up afterward.'

Warm, promiscuous thoughts were winding their way into Toris mind as he made his way back into the dining room and strode up to Raivis. For once, he was starting to feel a bit confident. "Raivis," He said softly, blocking out the looks he got from the other people munching away at the table. "Clean up, after, please."

The small boy nodded and ducked his head shyly, shoveling a forkful of food into his mouth. Feeling contented with this, Toris smiled and started to retreat into the darkened corners of the room.

"I'm not hungry." Ivan suddenly announced, hauling himself to his feet and pushing his plate away. The food on his plate was barely touched, whereas everyone else was done. "I'm going to my room." He murmured, purposefully not looking at Toris. Still, a great weight seemed to lift from Toris' chest the moment his master disappeared.

The others seemed slightly confused, but did not stop eating anyways, and person after person they began to get done. Natalia was taking dainty bites, hiding a smirk, and when she finished she yawned audibly and stood up from the table. "That was a good dinner." She said, as if to herself, striding away from her plate without a backwards glance. "I'm going up to my room now." Toris felt like he was burning up inside.

Toris' heart raced with excitement. He desired to see Natalia's naked body, to enter her and make her feel good. Her pale skin nearly matching her naturally platinum hair, falling down her shoulders in waves...  
He tossed his coat into the servants quarters and walked to Natalia's room. Right before he knocked, she opened the door and pulled him in. He chuckled and wrapped his arms around her thin waist, no clothes draped her figure. He ran his fingers across her breasts as she turned around and quickly slipped off his clothes.

He saw a mirror in her room, and saw a reflection of her and a ghost. Her body was solid as his nearly was gone. As if he wasn't really there. Natalia saw his concern and kissed his pale neck.  
He kissed her breasts, making his way upwards to her chest bone, then her small neck, all the way to her lips, pushing her against the bed, climbing on top of her, and laying her down onto the pillows.  
Her hair flowed out in waves, tangling near the bottom. Toris ran his hand down her spine, creating visible goose bumps on her skin.  
To them, two virgins, it was the best love making in the world.  
They lay in bed, just cuddling each other with their sweaty bodies. Natalia's hair becoming sticky and stringy. The beautiful woman stroked Toris' hair, as the man slept. She knew he was worked hard, and running away probably didn't help any. The sex he just gave was magical; she began playing with fire she could summon with a flick of her hand.  
Suddenly her stomach began to upset itself, to the point she shot out of bed, and ran to the restroom. Her sudden movement awakening Toris.  
"Nata?" He called, curious why he heard puking. He hoped it wasn't his meal that suddenly made her sick. She growled slightly and said:

"Go away…."

Toris nodded and left them the room, pulling on his previous attire, wondering what was wrong, but found it wise not to ask. He walked slowly to his own room and opened the door as he heard a Russian mans voice.

"Toris."

"Yes master?" He was quick to answer.

Ivan walked up to him and took his hand. He began walking outside and smiling.

"I'm going to take you to feed~" He said happily, smiling back rather sadly to him, and walking past the front gates. Toris looked stunned.

"NE! I don't want to drink blood! That's gross!" He cried, Ivan pouted.

"I have never heard of a vampire who refused to drink blood."

"Well, I'll be the first in your book then."

"You're coming wither you like it or not."

Toris looked quite upset "D-do we even _need _blood?!"

"…..Well, yes, after your first feed. If you don' t feed, you're only a half vampire." Ivan pulled him to a small village, not far from where he was originally torn from his life. That thought brought misery to his heart, and it ached.

The violet eyed vampire bounded joyfully over to a young man, and wrapped his long arms around his neck, covering his mouth until the man went limp in his arms, and Ivan stretched the unconscious body across the snow.

"There you go Toris~ Go right ahead and eat~!" He said happily.

Fear shot through his body, the thought of taking another human life for such a ridiculous reason, to drink the very essence of that person. Their life force and soul. Some say that vampires drink the blood as a filler, and they truly really want the soul.

"N-no master…." Was all the frightened half vampire could say.

"No~?" Ivan chuckled, and struck Toris across the face, in which the said man let out a pitiful cry, and bowed his head.

"Feed, slave. You must." Ivan growled at him. "Or I'll kill him, and you won't feel bad about drinking from the living."

The thought that he didn't have to die, and Ivan was willing to kill him…

He only had one choice.

But he felt he needed to prolong such a disgraceful act.

"B-but master, did not feeding from you count?"

"No it did not." He sighed loudly.

"Umm, how did it not?"

Ivan growled.

"Toris, my sweet little slave. I'm getting very close to tearing off his head and yours." Ivan gripped his hair and shoved him to the man, causing the frail man to land atop him.

"B-but m-m-master…." He stuttered, but never continued as he grabbed Toris' neck and pressed down near his spinal cord. The reaction from Toris was him opening his mouth, forming his long sharp canines, and Ivan pressed his slaves fangs against the soft flesh of the man's neck, and watched as the beautiful dark red substance seeped into the snow and Toris' skin, and into his dry, hungry mouth.

**Man. That turned out better than I thought. **

**I have to thank people here~**

**Thank you to Neeky-chan for helping with the beginning.**

**Thank you slave(You know who you are.) for writing the dinner scene.**

**And Thank you Himawari-chan(If you actually do read this) For letting me rant about this story to you.**

**I love you all~**


End file.
